Harry and His Twin
by shikarimon
Summary: After his second year at Hogwarts, Harry gets a surprise. Apparently, he has a twin, Serenity Potter, who was once Usagi Tsukino. Now, Harry will learn about planetary magic while protecting his twin from Voldemort, his 'friends', and fanboys!
1. Discovered Twin and an Offer

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Usagi is Cosmos, but reverted back to her original age when she accepted Cosmos and reborn once more with the senshis. The other senshis were older than her to begin with, for something was screwed when she was born. So, sorry that Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter.

* * *

Within a tiny bedroom, a boy of nearly thirteen years old was sleeping in his bed. He had raven black hair that grew everywhere. A loud knock on the door woke him up abruptly. The shrill of a female voice telling him to get up and cook breakfast was heard. Groaning a bit, the boy rubbed his eyes and opened them to show captivating green eyes. This boy in particular had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead as he tried to cover it with his hair. The boy was named Harry James Potter and didn't look at all like a thirteen year old. He was unique, for he knew magic and was taught magic at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Putting on an overly large hand-me-down shirt, Harry came out of his very small room and went down the stairs. "Boy, get over here now," shouted a large whale of a man.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," said Harry as he came over.

"Now boy," said Vernon, "There will be someone coming over and I don't want any funny business from you."

"Who is coming," asked Harry.

"None of your business, boy," shouted Vernon, "Now, get to breakfast."

Harry, not wanting to get beaten by his uncle, went to the kitchen to start on the bacon. His piggy cousin, Dudley, was nowhere in sight, which was good for Harry. He didn't need anything to cause him harm than the likes. You see, Dudley was a bully and his favorite thing to do is to beat up Harry when he had the chance. However, he hasn't done it yet for he was afraid to be turned into a pig by magic. The Dursley family didn't like magic and thought that it was freakish. What Harry remembered was that the Dusleys love to call Harry a freak when something abnormal was done. "Diddikins, please behave when our guest arrives," said the shrilling female voice.

"Aunt Petunia," asked Harry as he served breakfast, "Who is coming?"

"Someone who wouldn't associate with you," said Petunia.

Harry could clearly hear mutterings of 'should have left him at the orphanage instead of her' coming out of his aunt's mouth. Harry didn't know who was coming, but he hoped that it would be someone he liked. A girl that almost looked like him appeared in his head. Thinking back, he remembered that one of the pictures he had gotten of his family had another baby and another picture of him and the girl playing together. I wonder who that is, thought Harry as he quickly ate his breakfast.

**In an Airport –**

A girl of almost thirteen of age was walking down the steps with her luggage. Some of the boys that saw her stopped what they were doing and openly drooled at her. She had raven black hair and light green eyes, almost a hint of blue in them. One part of her hair was streaked silver. She wore an off-the-shoulders long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Adorn on her feet were tennis shoes. She walked towards the taxi and got in. "Number 4 Pivot Drive," said the girl to the taxi driver.

"Of course Madam," said the taxi driver.

The taxi drove off of the airport. The girl, named Serenity Potter, was in Japan for most of the time. She was taken from her parents and twin by a person who could be her grandfather and given away to her guardian and now friend, Setsuna Trista Meioh, in Japan. Serenity was renamed Usagi Serena Tsukino and had seen more deaths than she can count. When she found out that her twin was in Britain, courtesy of her friend Setsuna, she contacted the family and told them all about her. From the voice, she could hear the lady, who she assumed was her aunt, become ecstatic and told her to come over at once. Pondering on what she should do, she didn't notice that she was pulled up to a normal looking house. "Thank you," said Serena as she got out of the taxi.

"That would be €700 please," said the taxi driver.

Serena paid the taxi driver and pulled her luggage to the door. She knew that her magical core was large, for she had planetary magic to control. As excited as she was, she was at the door and rang the doorbell. "Get the door, boy," shouted someone from within the home.

Thinking that it was her uncle, the door opened to reveal a boy who looked exactly like her. Wow, she thought, We look the same, except that my eyes are more lighter than his!

**Inside the House –**

"Get the door, boy," shouted Vernon.

Harry, not wanting to be hit, went towards the door. He opened up the door and was surprise to see someone that looked like her. He noted that her eyes were lighter than her, almost blue. The girl smiled softly at him as Aunt Petunia pushed him away. "Serena dear," said Petunia as she ushered the girl in.

"Serena," said Vernon, "Nice to finally see you again."

"I guess," said Serena.

"Don't be modest, Serena," said Petunia, "You should remember us."

"Boy, get the luggage," said Vernon.

Serena told them that it was alright and carried her luggage into the house. Harry was surprise that Aunt Petunia told him that this girl would be rooming with him for some time. Serena smiled as she followed Harry upstairs to see a small bedroom. She placed her luggage down and saw a book on his bed. Curiously, she saw the name was called 'Quidditch through the Ages'. "Uh, it's a fantasy book," said Harry.

"May I read it sometime," asked Serena, "It looks quite interesting."

Before Harry could say 'yes' or 'no', both of them were called down to talk. Harry and Serena went down the stairs and looked at one another. It was possible of both of them to have the exact questions floating around, yet Harry was surprise by that. It felt how his friends, Fred and George Weasley, did to understand one another. Uncle Vernon was a bit twitchy when he saw the exchange. "Boy, this may come as a shock to you," said Vernon.

"And Dudley, you too," said Petunia.

"But meet Serenity Potter, your twin sister, boy," said Vernon.

"WHAT," shouted Harry as he looked from Serena to the Dusleys.

"She was brought to the orphanage," said Petunia.

"And now, she found her way back," said Vernon.

Harry was furious. He had another living relative, a twin at that, and no one told him about it. He wondered if his professor, Albus Dumbledore, knew of this. Serena bit her lip when she saw Harry storm up into his… I mean… their room. Serena bowed in respect and ran up to see what was wrong. When she got to the door, she cringed when Harry threw something at the wardrobe. "A-are you alright," asked Serena.

"I thought that I was an only child, and now I find out that I have a sister, a twin at that," said Harry.

"I'm sorry," said Serena.

"Well, you didn't know," said Harry, "We were little babies."

Serena smiled at Harry and sat down across from him. She was a bit nervous, for she didn't know what to say. When she saw the horrid outfit that Harry had, she wondered what else her aunt and uncle didn't tell her. She got her courage a bit and asked how his life has been. Serena was shocked that her twin was subjected to beatings and punishments for no apparently reason. "I-is that why you are malnourished," asked a timid Serena.

"Yes," said a sighing Harry.

"Well, tomorrow, you and I are going to go out and shop for a new wardrobe for you," said a happy Serena.

"You have money," asked Harry.

"Well, as an international superstar, I have to have money," said Serena.

"What was YOUR life like," asked Harry.

Serena smiled as she went on about her life in Japan. She told him everything but Harry felt that she was holding something back. Harry asked what she was hiding and saw her bit her lip. She had a cute contemplative look on her face and decided that there was no harm in telling Harry. She asked if Harry believed in magic. Harry, of course, said yes. Serena smiled happily as she told him her life as a sailor senshi, fighting youmas, and dying/reborning once more. Harry was, in turn, told her about the wizarding world. Both made a connection that day and throughout the night. "Harry, how about you come with me on my year tour," offered Serena.

"What do you mean by that," asked Harry.

"Well, I want to get to know you better and teach you planetary magic," said Serena.

"And this has to me not going to Hogwarts for a year," asked Harry.

"I-if you don't want to," said Serena.

"No," said Harry, "I would love to come with you. Just don't know how since I can't do magic outside of school."

Serena giggled and told him that her manager was a squib, but she knew her stuff. Harry was awed when Serena said that he could petition for a year of home-schooled. He just needed the approval of the ministry of his magical world. Harry laughed as he swung his new twin around in a circle. Both were happy about learning more about each other and decided to do something else in the morning. I guess having a twin is a good thing, thought Harry as he drifted off to sleep, dreams filled with Serena and their time as babies with their parents and two other people in the room.

* * *

AN: This fanfic will not be worked on for quite a while. I shall be working on this after finishing some of my other neglected fanfics. Thank you for your patience. Anyways, there will be Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny bashing, with slight Molly bashing. Dumbledore is a manipulator.

Also, Serena left Japan with good graces with the sailor senshis. She broke up with Mamoru, but both are still friends. Harry will get help with planetary magic and magic in general. The rest, you just have to wait until I try to finish most of my neglected fanfics. *sweatdrops*

Definite coupling:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

So choose your coupling:

Serena/Fred

Serena/George

Serena/Twins

Serena/Charlie

Serena/Bill

Serena/Cedric

Harry/Draco

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Fred

Harry/George

Harry/Cho

Harry/Luna


	2. The Dursley, the Singer, & the Godfather

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry woke up when the sunlight hit his face. He groaned a bit as he tried to cover his face until something hit him. Aunt Petunia didn't wake him up for breakfast. When he heard soft breathing from somewhere, he turned his head to see similar facial features as his. He almost jumped out of bed when he saw that this was more feminine than his. A bit of gold peaked out from the tips of the raven color that he never noticed before. He looked at the girl once more when all the memories of yesterday came back. His twin sister was here and offered him to skip a year of Hogwarts to travel with her. And he took up the offer as well. When he felt the other side of his bed shift, he looked down to see lighter green, almost blue, eyes staring sleepily up at him. "Morning brother," said Serena.

"Morning Serena," said Harry.

"Let's go and get you that wardrobe," said an almost full awake Serena.

"You don't really have to," said Harry.

"But I want to," said Serena as she unconsciously flickered her pajamas to change into some casual clothes.

"Wha… I mean, how did you do that," asked a perturbed Harry.

"Comes with planetary magic," said a grinning Serena.

Harry laughed heartily in a long while. The only time he felt happy was in Hogwarts, away from his relatives. Now that he knew that he had another relative, he had hoped to stay with her instead. Serena smiled as she went down the stairs, Harry right behind her. Uncle Vernon was out while Aunt Petunia smiled a bit to Serena but glared at Harry. When Serena sat down, Aunt Petunia turned to her. "Serena, dear, what do you want to eat," asked Petunia.

"How about some eggs, bacon, gingerbread French toast, and a big glass of orange juice," said a happy Serena.

When Aunt Petunia was about to turn around, she saw Serena wave her hand around two plates. The food that Serena wanted magically appeared on the two plates. Aunt Petunia was frightened as she backed away from her niece. She, along with Uncle Vernon, thought that if Serena was far away from the boy, as they call Harry, Serena wouldn't develop anything magical, anything freakish. How wrong when Aunt Petunia saw the food on the plates as one went towards Harry. The twins ate, not really minding Aunt Petunia's frightened face and their cousin's greedy look. When Uncle Vernon came in, all hell broke loose, so to speak. "Vernon, that _girl_ is a freak, just like the boy," shouted Petunia.

"WHAT," shouted Vernon.

"I saw it," said Petunia, "Right in front of me."

"Serena," said a kind Vernon, "Did you do something abnormal?"

Serena didn't know what she was getting into, but Harry did. He tried to warn her that their relatives didn't like anything magical, such as planetary magic, if he would guess. Serena, unnoticed, tilted her head innocently to the side. She didn't know what her relatives meant, but she responded like nothing was wrong. She told her relatives that she indeed did something amazing, not abnormal. Harry and Serena watched Uncle Vernon's face turn red and purple. The twins saw a paled face Aunt Petunia and a paled face Dudley. "You did FREAKISH things in MY house," shouted Vernon.

"We thought you would not be a freak, like that boy," shrilled Petunia, "We thought that as long as you were far away from here, the freakish things don't rub off on you!"

"If you don't like it, then we will leave," said a calm Serena.

Harry looked at his twin of a couple of hours in horror. Where would they stay? How were they going to defend themselves? It seems that Harry forgot that Serena was an international superstar and had loads of money. Serena didn't forget though. After a while, she was happy to have a lot of money saved up. Uncle Vernon was enraged when Serena back talked to him. He was about to hit Serena until he heard that they would leave. "Very well then," said Vernon, "Get out of my house!"

"What about my stuff," shouted Harry.

"Get it and go," shouted Vernon.

"Come on Harry," said Serena, "Get your magic trunk. We'll go."

Harry looked to see Serena calmly have her luggage with her from yesterday. Harry walked to the cupboard and got his trunk out. Uncle Vernon looked angry as he threw Harry and Serena to the streets. Serena smirked at Uncle Vernon while the neighbors looked on in horror. However, he heard too late. "Is that Selene," asked a neighbor.

"It is," shouted another.

"Vernon threw out the international superstar," shouted another.

Aunt Petunia looked very pale. Uncle Vernon's red face quickly turned white. They didn't know that their niece was a famous sensation. She could easily buy their house for them. Harry gathered his things as the neighbors looked on horrified that Serena and he were thrown out in broad daylight. Serena gathered her things and quickly called a taxi. The taxi came and got all of their things into the trunk. Harry slid into the back seat, Serena bringing up the rear. Come by tomorrow, the Dursleys will have a lot of questions to answer. "Where to," asked the taxi driver.

"Swissotel The Howard," said Serena.

"We're staying where," asked a bewildered Harry.

"Swissotel The Howard," said Serena.

"Do you know how much that costs," asked Harry.

"Harry," said a calm Serena, "I am an international superstar. Money is no object. Besides, I want your first summer to be very comfortable until we leave."

"That's another thing," said Harry, "How did you become an international superstar?"

"Well, it was when I was fourteen years old," said Serena, "Mind you, that Pluto aged me to fit in with the other inner senshi."

_**Flashback**_

_** "'Kaasan," said Serena.**_

_** "Yes, Usagi," said her adopted mother, Ikuko Tsukino.**_

_** Serena was standing in front of Ikuko with her long blond hair and crystal blue eyes, eyes clouded with thought. After the fiasco with Naru at the singing contest, which was a hoax from the Negaverse, Serena wanted to become better at singing. She wasn't that good and wanted to sign up for singing lessons. Serena, still pondering if this will help her in a future career. Writing pros and cons in her room, she finally came down to talk to her adopted mother. "I was wondering if I can sign up for singing lessons," said Serena.**_

_** "Whatever for," asked Ikuko.**_

_** "Well, after that fiasco with Naru and the singing, I really want to improve. I thought that maybe it will help me with a career choice in the future. And I do not want to go all the trouble of discovering that if I improve, I may be discovered one day and go into a singing career," rushed out Serena's explanation.**_

_** "My little Usa is thinking of the future," asked an awed Ikuko.**_

_** "Um, yes," said Serena.**_

_** "Oh Usagi," said Ikuko while embracing her daughter, "This is wonderful!"**_

_** "Does this mean that I can take singing lessons," asked Serena.**_

_** "Of course," said Ikuko, "Let me write a note to our family and be on our way."**_

_** That point changed for Serena. She took singing lessons for a few years, since she kept on reborning every time she dies. She didn't tell her senshi, for she feared that they would make her stop. She knew that it was a silly fear, but she really wanted to improve. It was one day that her singing gotten way better than before. She was to perform in front of an audience for the talent show that the music school was hosting. As she sang her song, she got discovered by a singing agent. That agent came to her and told her that she could become famous. Her mother, Ikuko, talked with the agent and set up a contract between her, her mother, and the agent. "Thank you 'kaasan," said Serena.**_

_** "Whatever for," asked Ikuko.**_

_** "For giving me this opportunity to become better at singing," said Serena.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"And since I wanted to revert to my original age of almost thirteen," said Serena, "I used Pluto's powers and rearranged some memories."

Harry looked at his twin in astonishment. He really hoped to master Pluto's powers, for it sounded brilliant to him. Serena and he arrived at Swissotel The Howard and got one of the cheapest rooms they had. It was still big to Harry's point of view, for his bedroom was smaller in comparison. Serena and Harry placed their bags on each of the beds. They were a bit hungry and decided to go down to the restaurant for dinner. They brought back the food and began to eat. After a tiring day, both of them fell asleep. The next day, Harry woke up first to find his twin, once again, within his blankets. Harry sighed as he gathered Serena in his arms to keep her warm. "Morning Harry," said a sleepy Serena.

"Not a morning person, sister dear," asked Harry.

"You called me sister," said a shocked Serena.

"Got to get use to it," said Harry.

"Well, are you ready to go to the ministry," asked Serena.

"Of course," said Harry, "But first, a change of clothes and something to eat."

Serena smiled at Harry. She felt that she will be safe with Harry. Harry, on the other hand, was shocked with himself. He trusted Serena so easily and felt at ease. Harry and Serena, once again, got breakfast in bed as they began to talk about what they will be doing in the ministry. Harry hoped that the ministry will not try to stop him from bonding with his twin sister. Serena laughed a bit when she looked at the newspaper. When Harry asked what was wrong, Serena passed the papers to him and he burst out laughing. In the front of the newspaper, there was a heavy article about the Dursleys and their rudeness towards Selene, the international superstar. It explained how the Dursleys treated Harry before Selene came into the picture and now how Harry and Selene are somewhere in London, far away from the paparazzi. "Serena, was there anything else we have to do at the ministry," asked Harry.

"Yes there is," said Serena.

"May I ask what it is," asked Harry.

"We need an adult figure to come with us," said Serena, "After all, we are children."

"Who did you have in mind," asked Harry.

"Sirius Black," said Serena.

"Who," asked Harry.

"Sirius Black, your godfather," said a solemn Serena.

"WHAT," shouted Harry.

Serena looked a bit ill for thinking about it. She didn't want to explain where his godfather was, but Harry looked livid. Harry was shocked to hear that he had a godfather and was not living with him. He was sent to the muggles, term for non-magical people in the wizarding world, instead of his godfather. Harry knew that Serena knew where he was. When Harry inquired where his godfather was, Serena knew that she could not lie to her brother. She told Harry that his godfather was sent to prison without a trial. She told him that Sirius was innocent, but the ministry wrongly accused Sirius and sent in to Azkaban, the equivalent to a prison. "He's where," asked a shocked and bewildered Harry.

"In prison," said Serena.

"We setting him free," asked Harry.

"But of course," said Serena, "Then he can become our guardian while we all travel for my year tour."

"How do you know of this," asked Harry.

"Why, Pluto's powers of course," said a smiling Serena.

"I so got to have that kind of power," commented Harry while Serena giggled.

Look out ministry, the twins will be arriving with a bang, thought Serena as she and Harry started to plan what they will be doing.

* * *

AN: This fanfic will not be worked on for quite a while. I shall be working on this after finishing some of my other neglected fanfics. Thank you for your patience.

Definite coupling:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR COUPLING:

Serena/Fred

Serena/George

Serena/Twins

Serena/Charlie - 1

Serena/Bill - 1

Serena/Cedric - 1

Harry/one of the senshi (I shall choose senshi later)

Harry/Hermione - 1

Harry/Fred

Harry/George

Harry/Cho

Harry/Luna - 1

PLEASE CHOOSE SERENA'S HOUSE:

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw


	3. 3Shoppings, Ministry,Trial,& 2Godfathers

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry found himself in a huge shopping mall. Once his twin and he finished planning to get his godfather, Sirius, out of wizard prison, Serena realized that Harry didn't have any nice clothing. Serena was determined to get a full new wardrobe for him. Harry kept on trying to tell her that it was alright, but Serena would not have it. So, here was Harry and Serena, in a mall, full of muggles, as Harry would like to say. Serena didn't care that he was nervous from the looks as they went towards one out of so many clothing stores. Serena smiled as they went towards the teenage section for males. Please let this trip be over with, thought Harry.

"Try these on," said Serena as she gave him some t-shirts.

"Don't you think that this is overboard," asked Harry.

"Not in the slightest," said Serena, "I really want to do something for you since we haven't been, you know, together as twins."

"But these clothes are completely unnecessary," said Harry.

"Harry, dearest brother, you need clothes that fit you," said Serena.

"But. . ." started a protesting Harry.

"No buts," said Serena as she pushed him into the changing room.

Harry sighed in defeat as he started to change into the shirts that Serena gave him to try. Most of the shirts were black and dark green. Serena, meanwhile, shoved some jeans his way as well while taking the clothing that he didn't want to get. Once out of the store, Serena and Harry had spent a lot of money, but not enough to dent Serena's wealth. Harry couldn't say 'no' to his sister since she was enjoying herself. He was sure that she was almost forgetting her senshi demise from this Chaos fellow. Her eyes truly lit up when they went into a salon. "Come on Harry," said Serena, "We'll get you a complete make over so that no one will recognize you!"

"Serena, this isn't necessary at all," said Harry as he tried to pull Serena out of the salon.

"Don't make me use my secret weapon, brother dear," said Serena.

Harry knew of the secret weapon when she used it once while they were paying for his new wardrobe. Harry relented as they went into the salon and out with different looks. Serena asked for some streaks of blonde in her hair to remind herself that she used to be a blonde. Her hair was also now layered like a Japanese hairstyle, more similar to Sailor Saturn's hairstyle. Harry's hair was now tamable, as he joked to Serena about. He also had a few streaks of dark green weaved into his hair. Serena can see how happy her twin was with the twinkle of his emerald eyes. "Let's go into there," said Serena as she dragged Harry into a formal wear place.

"I do not need anything here, Serena," said Harry.

"Ah, well, you do if you are with me most of the time," said a sheepish Serena, "Sometimes we have to go to after parties and dress kind of formally."

"And you didn't tell me this because. . ." trailed off Harry.

"It slipped my mind," said a giggling Serena.

Another hour passed until Harry found his formal attire. Serena smiled happily as she skipped out of the mall, Harry following her from behind. They went back to the hotel to get some late lunch before going to the ministry. Harry ordered a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and vegetables with a side of treacle tart for dessert. Serena ordered a plate of lemon chicken, backed potatoes, and vegetables with a side of apple pie for dessert. Both were enjoying their company and was happy. They discussed that they will go to the Ministry of Magic and demand to talk to the Minister. After they finished, they decided to clean themselves up to look presentable. "Are you ready to go," asked Harry as he huffed in annoyance.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, brother dear," said Serena.

"You take an awful lot of time to get ready," said Harry.

"Well, I am a girl," said Serena, "And I do want to look good."

Harry rolled his eyes as Serena pushed him out of the room. They walked down a couple of streets before going into a telephone booth. How Serena knew what to do was unfathomable to Harry. All Serena would say was that Pluto's powers were helping her. They told them that they were seeing the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, and were swept away. Harry was surprise when he was shot out of a fireplace and had a button on his name and who he was seeing. Harry snapped out of his surprised look as he followed Serena to the Minister's office. "Who is it," asked a male voice from behind a door.

"Usagi Tsukino and guest here to see you, Minster Fudge," said Serena.

"Of course," said the Minister, "Come in."

Once the door was closed on Harry after he entered the office, the Minister stood up and was glancing in shock at Harry. Harry looked at this seemingly weary man who looked older than his thirties. He could also see the wrinkles on his forehead and the bags underneath his eyes. Serena looked straight at the Minster without a care in the world. Looking at Serena, the Minister was wondering why a superstar was visiting him with THE Harry Potter. He also made side glances at Harry, which infuriated Harry. "Um, why are you here," asked the Minister.

"Minister Cornelius Fudge, we are here to petition a one year study abroad away from Hogwarts for one, Harry James Potter," said Serena.

"Study abroad," asked Fudge.

"Yes, a one year self-study to Japan," said a fibbing Serena.

"And what if I do not condone Mr. Potter to this study abroad," asked Fudge.

"Then you will not have anyone deal with Voldemort," said a quick-thinking Harry.

"What are you talking about," shouted Fudge.

Serena glanced at a sheepish Harry as she tried to calm the Minister down. It was not about Voldemort, as Serena fibbed, but about teach Harry something that would take a year to learn. Fudge listened to the proposition as Harry watched in shock. When Fudge would ask something, Serena would counter with Harry being a better auror than what he has now. Harry was astonished of the fib that she was doing to get Harry out of Hogwarts for a year. He smiled slightly at the thought of being normal for once while doing planetary magic with his twin sister. Fudge looked slightly defeated and nodded his head. "You gave a good reason to why Harry should have this study abroad away from Hogwarts," said Fudge, "And I approve."

"However, there is a matter of guardianship for Harry," said Serena.

"Yes, yes," said Fudge, "I'll get my top auror to be your guardian."

"Oh no," said Serena sweetly, "We want to pick Harry's own guardian."

"And who would you like to have as a guardian," said Fudge, "Not that bloke gamekeeper of Hogwarts."

"We want Sirius Black," said Serena.

"WHAT," shouted Fudge.

Serena didn't flinch when Fudge really screamed out. Harry winced a bit, but didn't move an inch. Fudge was looking rather appalled that this superstar wanted a mass murderer as a guardian. Oh, Fudge tried to persuade Serena to take someone else and leave the mass murderer to rot. Serena simply said that without a trial, Sirius was innocent until proven guilty. Fudge spluttered for an explanation. Serena glanced at Harry with an 'adults-are-silly' look. Harry almost laughed at her expression as Fudge calmed down. "So, you won't take my idea of guardianship for Harry Potter," asked a pale Fudge.

"No," said the twins.

"We want Sirius," said Serena.

"To have a trial," finished Harry.

"I see," said Fudge, "And how soon do you want it?"

"We want it now," said the twins as they looked at Fudge.

"You wouldn't want anyone to know that the Ministry is incompetent to place innocent people into prison without a trial," said Harry.

"Would you Minister Fudge," questioned a knowing Serena.

"I'll get right to it then," said a pale Fudge as he called for Sirius to be brought in front of the court.

Hook, line, and sinker, thought an inner-smirking Harry.

He is so easily intimidated when it reflects on his job, thought an amused Serena.

**- In Azkaban -**

A guard was muttering underneath his breath. Minister Fudge called on him and told him to get Sirius Black in courtroom seven. The guard was wondering what made the minister nervous, but he didn't dare ask. Shivering slightly from the dark creatures known as Dementors, the guard finally got to Sirius's cell. "Black," shouted the guard.

"What is it," asked an unkempt man with black hair to his shoulders.

"Get up," said the guard, "You are being trialed."

"R-really," asked the quivering man as he tried to stand.

The guard didn't say anything else as he dragged Sirius out of his cell. Both the guard and Sirius walked towards the door where he would be given a portkey to appear in courtroom seven. Without as Sirius having a bath to clean himself up, the guard shoved the portkey into Sirius's hand and watched as Sirius was swept away. "Lucky bum," muttered some of the convicts of Azkaban.

**- In the Courtroom -**

Serena and Harry were sitting in chairs. They were slightly uncomfortable of people watching them while waiting for Sirius to come. Serena wanted to establish a telepathic twin link with Harry so both of them wouldn't be alone, even if one of them has a relationship. When they saw an unkempt man standing before the chosen court, they were sad at how skinny their godfather was. Harry looked at Serena, feeling her anger appear in waves. "Sirius Black," said one of the judges.

"You are appeared by this trial in June 20th, at 8:15PM. You are found guilty of betraying the Potters as secret keeper to You-Know-Who," said another.

"You are also found guilty of killing 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew in a rush of madness, only leaving Peter's finger as remains to the scene," said another.

"How do you plead," said the Minister.

"Not guilty," said a confused Sirius.

Harry and Serena bit their lower lip in sync. Even though they never saw each other before, they could not deny the pull towards each other as twins would have. Minister Fudge looked at the two as they looked on in hope. He told someone to administer the truth potion, Veritaserum. Once that was administered with two drops, the judges were firing left and right on questions, which Sirius answered truthfully. It turns out that indeed Peter Pettigrew was the culprit behind the Potters' betrayal and the death of 13 muggles. "We are sorry for imprisoning you," said one of the judges.

"You will be compensated for almost 13 years in Azkaban and will be the legal guardian of one Usagi Tsukino and one Harry James Potter," said Minister Fudge as he hit the desk with a wooden mallet.

Sirius was shocked about being the guardian of his godson. He didn't know who Usagi Tsukino was, but he didn't care. He was free and would be taking care of his godson! Sirius turned around to go out of the courtroom to see the twins side by side, looking at Sirius with eerie emerald eyes, one more lighter of a shade. Sirius was shocked to see his godson in front of him. He looked at the girl and was shocked. He thought she had died. He broke down weeping as the twins looked at one another. "Sirius Black," asked the soft of the female, Serena.

"Serena," asked Sirius as tears ran down his face.

"It's good to finally meet you," said the other, Harry.

"H-how did you. . ." trailed Sirius.

"Not here," said Harry.

"Let's go, Uncle Paddy," said Serena as she took Harry and Sirius out of the courtroom and into the hotel room.

Sirius looked at Serena in shock as he sat on the clean bed. Serena giggled at the shocked while Harry tried to maintain his balance. He wasn't used to disappearing, sailor teleport style, but he was happy all the same. He looked at his freed godfather. Sirius looked at the twins once more and finally got his voice back. He didn't like that these two were in a hotel room by themselves, without adults around. It was then that Harry and Serena launched their stories to Sirius, more of Serena's than of Harry's. Sirius just looked at the twins in horror as he thought of what he was being told. Harry, my godson, faced a Basilisk and lived to tell the tale while Serena died and is now immortal, thought Sirius until he remembered what Serena said.

"Dumbledore separated you two as babies," shouted an enraged Sirius.

"Apparently, he wanted a perfect little weapon," scoffed Serena while Harry looked down.

"He is so going to get it," shouted Sirius.

"Calm down," said Serena.

"Dumbledore doesn't know that I left the safety of my relatives to be with Serena," said Harry.

"Well, that's a good thing," said Sirius.

Serena and Harry talked more to Sirius. Once they woke up the next day at 1PM, Serena realized that Sirius didn't have anything decent to wear. Harry groaned when he figured out what Serena was thinking about. Sirius had a horror face when he realized the look was the same look Lily had on her face before going shopping. Serena squealed as she dragged both Harry and Sirius out to the mall once more, spending not even a dent of her wealth once more for her godfather. Sirius sighed as he was being dragged to do his hair as well. Sirius came out with shorter hair that had one streak of red, brown, and dark brown in his hair to represent the dead, as he wanted. Serena and Harry nodded their heads as they walked back with a lot of things for Sirius. "So, what is the plan," asked Sirius.

"I'll teach you both about planetary magic," said Serena, "While going on a tour for my singing career."

"So, we are mostly going to be in Japan," asked Harry.

"Only for four months within the year," said Serena.

"Well, I for one am thrilled to be coming on this adventure of yours," said Sirius.

Serena and Harry laughed when they went into the hotel room. What shocked them was mild compared to Sirius' shock. Within their hotel room sat a weary brown haired man wearing tattered robes. He was holding the newspaper that had _Daily Prophet_ as the titled says 'Sirius Black Innocent' in bold capital letters. Harry and Serena remembered bits and pieces of him, but Sirius ran up and hugged the man. "Moony," said Sirius.

"Hello Padfoot," said a guilty voice of the man.

"Serena, Harry," said Sirius, "I don't think you remember him, but his name is Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Uncle Moony to you guys."

"Serena," asked a shocked Remus, "Not Serena Potter!"

"I'm right here," said an annoyed Serena.

Remus turned to see his goddaughter next to Harry. He was shocked to see that she looked just like when she was when she was a baby. Remus stepped up towards Serena and began to weep. He always thought that Serena died that day, but here she was, alive and well. As Remus hugged Harry and Serena, more so Serena, the twins sighed as they had another guardian for their little trip. Remus told them of the wolf in him, but that didn't deterred their love for him. They both then went into their stories and had dinner given to them. "Dumbledore did what," shouted Remus as his wolf side wanted to come out.

"Don't worry about it," said Serena.

"We will be doing some training of our own," said Harry.

"I will be coming with you," said Remus.

"Of course, but first we have to. . ." trailed Serena.

"Not again," moaned Sirius and Harry.

"SHOPPING," squealed Serena as all four ventured on another, for Sirius and Harry, shopping trip.

* * *

AN: This fanfic will not be worked on for quite a while. I shall be working on this after finishing some of my other neglected fanfics. Thank you for your patience.

Answering questions:

_**What happened to Tux-Boy (Darien/Endymion)?**_ Darien and all the other senshi died but were reborn. When Darien was reborn as well, Serena remained as Cosmos. Darien and Serena realized that their love has been a long time ago and didn't want the past to dictate who they should get married in the future. So, they parted ways, on good terms, and see each other as older brother/little sister.

_**Why change her hair and eyes?**_ I changed Serena's hair and eye color because of reincarnation. Everyone knows that if the scouts got reincarnated, they will take the traits of their past selves. I didn't want that because it was a new beginning for everyone, especially Serena. We all saw that Serena did not have any traits from her mom (Ikuko) and her dad (Kenji). So, if she was reincarnated, I wanted her to have traits of her reincarnated parents, which in this case, is Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter.

_**Wheres Luna (kitty)?**_ I'm not sure what I'm going to do with kitty Luna. I may make her become reincarnated as Luna Lovegood and have her pair up with Harry. OR I may let her stay with one of the senshi for a while until Serena, Harry, Remus, and Sirius goes to Japan. I'm leaning towards the second option best, as Luna can become a mentor of sorts for the mind, like helping with memory chamrs, especially Legilimency and Occlumency.

_**If they're missing school for a year then what year are you going to make them go into?**_ They will be missing Harry's third year to study planetary magic and magic from Remus and Sirius. So, they will appear in Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year.

_**Are you going to follow the Harry potter timeline?**_ I shall try to follow the Harry Potter timeline for fourth year. However, there may be some changes within the timeline to also fit in Serena's involvement.

_**Why does harry get a yaoi couple option but usa chan dosent get a yuri pairing?**_ Harry gets a Yaoi coupling because I just put it there. One twin is not without the other, even if one is a guyXguy pairing. If Serena is with one twin, Harry may as well be with the other twin. *shrugs*

Definite coupling:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR COUPLING:

Serena/Fred - 1

Serena/George - 1

Serena/Twins - 3

Serena/Charlie - 2

Serena/Bill - 2

Serena/Cedric - 4

Harry/one of the senshi (I shall choose senshi later) - 2

Harry/Hermione - 5

Harry/Fred -

Harry/George -

Harry/Cho - 1

Harry/Luna - 5

PLEASE CHOOSE SERENA'S HOUSE:

Gryffindor - 4

Slytherin -

Hufflepuff - 2

Ravenclaw -


	4. Inheritance, Unblockings, and Weasleys

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter.

* * *

Egypt was very hot to the family. It was a surprise to Harry and Serena when Remus and Sirius told them a secret that not even their parents knew. Remus and Sirius were together for a time before the betrayal. Remus kept on apologizing to Sirius when they all settled down after another shopping trip, courtesy of Serena. Serena smiled happily while Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Before they went to Egypt, they stopped by Gringotts, the wizard's bank, to convert some money into muggle money. Just thinking about that trip made Harry's blood boil. Serena jerked her head up when she felt Harry's magic coming out of him in waves of anger. Good thing that Remus and Sirius were in a different suite than them.

_**Flashback**_

_** "Hello," said Sirius, "We would like to do inheritance test for these two."**_

_** "And also draw some money out of my vault," said Harry.**_

_** Serena wasn't paying attention to anything. She was looking at the goblins and the bank in general, for this was her first time in a wizard's bank. The goblin looked up and nodded his head. He asked who the participants were. Sirius told them that it was Harry and Serena Potter. The goblin looked at Harry before looking at Serena. She shifted slightly to Harry as he chuckled inwardly. He didn't want his twin to hurt him for laughing at her. The goblin called two goblins, Griphook and Razortooth. Both said goblins took the four into a room where they would do an inheritance test. "A little bit of blood on this sheet, and we shall see your inheritance," said Razortooth.**_

_** Serena and Harry looked at one another. Harry saw some nervousness on her, but he smiled in reassurance. Both sliced a bit of their finger and dropped blood on two side by side sheets of paper. When the blood went onto the sheets, the sheet filled up with different names, which surprised their godfathers. Harry's sheet said:**_

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Father: James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Sister: Serena Rose Potter_

_Magical Guardian: Sirius Orion Black_

_Inheritance:_

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Griffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Lunaria_

_Pendragon_

_Emrys_

_Properties Own:_

_40% of the Daily Prophet_

_Godric's Hollow_

_30% of Honeydukes Sweetshop_

_50% of Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_Penthouse in Paris, France_

_Penthouse in Forks, Washington USA_

_Hogwarts_

_Abilities:_

_Parseltongue_

_Shapeshifter of any animal – 70% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Mind reader – 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Twin Telepathy – 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_5 Familiars Bonding – 60% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Planetary Magic_

_** Harry was seething mad when he saw the blocks on his abilities. The only thing that wasn't blocked was his Parseltongue techniques, the ability to talk to snakes, and Planetary Magic, which Serena will teach him to unlock. The goblins were surprise that Harry was part of the Lunaria line. Serena wasn't so much surprise by it, but their godfathers were shocked about the last two names, for they were the start of the magical world. They looked confused about the Lunaria line, but the goblins weren't going to get into the detail of it. Remus and Sirius were outraged by the abilities that were blocked by none other than the scheming Albus Dumbledore. They went and looked at Serena's sheet, which read:**_

_Name: Serena Rose Potter_

_Father: James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Brother: Harry James Potter_

_Magical Guardian: Remus J. Lupin_

_Inheritance:_

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Griffindor_

_Slytherin_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Lunaria_

_Pendragon_

_Emrys_

_Cosmos_

_Properties Own:_

_25% of the Daily Prophet_

_Number 4 Pivot Drive_

_40% of Honeydukes Sweetshop_

_30% of __Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_

_Penthouse in Tokyo, Japan_

_One Xiaolin Temple in China_

_Hogwarts_

_Abilities:_

_Parseltongue_

_Shapeshifter of any animal – 50% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Empathy – 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Twin Telepathy – 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_5 Familiars Bonding – 40% blocked by Albus Dumbledore_

_Planetary Magic_

_** Serena looked shocked that her heritage as being Cosmos was on the sheet of paper. The goblins looked shocked at the Cosmos name within Serena's name. Serena sheepishly hid behind her seething brother. Razortooth and Griphook chanted something as Serena and Harry felt something lifted off of their shoulders. Now, the papers say that their abilities are unblocked and ready to use. Serena tried it out and laughed when Harry jumped out of his seat. Remus and Sirius were smiling at the twins' playful nature. When they settled down, Sirius and Remus asked what Lunaria was. "Lunaria was a long forgotten time that was ruled by Serenity Lunaria, a benevolent queen from the moon. She came down to Earth to help Merlin, which was Emrys' line, and King Arthur, which was the Pendragon's line. There, they bonded and had twins, Harrison Lunaria and Serenity Lunaria the second," explained Griphook.**_

_** "My past mother came down here on Earth," asked a bewildered Serena.**_

_** "Past mother," asked Razortooth.**_

_** "Yes, I'm the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium," said Serena.**_

_** "Does this mean that I'm the reincarnated Harrison," asked a bewildered Harry.**_

_** "I guess mother knew what she was doing with the Silver Crystal," said Serena.**_

_** "It is an honor to see the reincarnation twins of a benevolent queen," said two bowing goblins.**_

_** "That's all and good, but how did Dumbledore," spat Sirius, "Block their abilities!"**_

_** "Must have been after they were separated," said Remus.**_

_** Serena and Harry looked at each other as they went to see what else they had. They looked over bank statements and were shocked at who took money from them. The most was transferring money to vaults of Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore. Serena was shocked that some of the artifacts were stolen from them from the Potter vault. Harry was seething and started to tell the goblins that under no circumstances that Albus Dumbledore would be able to get money from him. Another goblin came up and said that Albus was his magical guardian. Clearly that goblin will be fired when they dragged him away. Griphook and Razortooth were now the accountants for their vaults.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Harry, are you alright," asked Serena.

"All my life, I have been played a fool," said Harry while petting his owl, Hedwig, head.

"Well, surely, the other Weasleys did not betray you," said Serena.

"Yeah," said Harry as he let Hedwig fly out of the window.

Serena hugged her brother closely, trying to give him comfort. Serena could feel the emotions coming off of Harry and she didn't like it. She wanted nothing more to just hit this Dumbledore's head for what he did to her twin. She didn't care about herself, for she was in a loving family, but she was certain that Harry was now a warrior like herself. Harry relaxed when he felt his sister's calm waves connect with his body. "Knock knock," said Sirius as he opened the connected door.

"Honestly, Sirius," said Remus, "We should have waited until one of them opened the door for us."

"You are no fun, Remy," said Sirius.

"Ready to see Egypt," asked Remus while he ignored Sirius.

"Ready," said the twins as they dragged Remus and Sirius out of the door.

Egypt had a lot of sand. They were happy to be staying at a wizarding hotel instead of a muggle one. The stalls were unique on their own. Serena bought some Egyptian charms and gave them to Remus, Sirius, and Harry. Harry was happy that he would at least get a family vacation out of everything he found out. Sirius and Remus snarled at the thought of Albus when they saw the twins talking and laughing together. Sirius told the accountants that those betrothal contracts were null and void, for they didn't permit anything to the pair. When the two looked at the twins, they saw Serena bumping into a tall red-head. This red-head was very familiar to them, for behind him stood the Weasley family. "I'm sorry," said a blushing Serena.

"It's alright, Miss," said the red-head.

"Sere, are you alright," asked Harry as he spotted the family.

"I'm fine, dear brother of mine," said Serena, "You don't have to be protective of me."

"But I am protective of you, Sere," said Harry, "I'm the older brother here."

"Only by five minutes," said Serena.

"You two," said one red-head.

"Are twins," asked an identical one.

"Yes we are," said the both of them together.

"Serenity," shouted Remus.

"Harrison," shouted Sirius.

"Oh," said the red-head woman, "Remus?"

"Sirius Black," asked another red-head.

"Hello, Molly, Arthur," said Remus.

While Sirius and Remus were talking to Molly and Arthur Weasley, the twins were stuck with the children. Serena backed away from one of the red-heads and looked to see amusement on a taller red-head. Harry tried hard to control his anger on Ginny and Ron, and he was glad that Serena took his hand to calm him down. Serena tilted her head to see a fang earring on one of the ears of the tall red-head. "Allow me to introduce ourselves," said one of the twins.

"I'm George, or Forge, Weasley," said the other twin.

"Making me Fred, or Gred, Weasley," said the other.

"Mademoiselle," bowed the twins.

"**giggles** And who are the rest of you," asked Serena.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," said Ginny.

"My name is Percy Weasley," said Percy.

"And you two," asked Harry, looking at the eldest of the Weasleys.

"My name is Bill Weasley," said Bill.

"And I am Charlie Weasley," said Charlie.

"Hi," said a cheerful Serena, "My name is Usagi Tsukino. This is my twin brother, Harry Tsukino."

"But didn't those two called you something else," asked Percy.

"We like our shorten names," grounded out Harry.

"Don't mind him," said Serena, "He just doesn't want me to be friends with boys."

Serena looked at Bill and Charlie. She could see that Charlie was more muscular than Bill, but both had a small ponytail to pull their hair back. She looked at the Weasley twins and found them hilarious. She looked at Percy to see him a bit dull for her liking. She almost glared at Ron and Ginny, but that would be weird to glare at them when she didn't know them. Harry was talking amongst Fred and George. Although people couldn't see the difference, Harry pointed out to her that Fred has more of a darker hair than George and his eyes glint a lot from mischievous while George had a bit longer hair than Fred and his eyes were a bit lighter. Serena smiled when she could see that Fred was glowing red like Mars while George was glowing orange like Venus. "Sumimasen, nanji desu ka," asked Serena.

"It's two in the afternoon, Sere," said Harry while everyone was wondering what she just said.

"I did it again," asked Serena.

"You spoke in Japanese, Sere," said a laughing Harry.

"Did you say two," asked Serena.

"Yes," said Harry.

"I'm going to be late," said a frantic Serena.

While the Weasleys, including the parents, looked at Serena with confusion, Harry cursed underneath his breath. Serena's manager was going to be meeting the guardians and her twin whom she found out about by a reliable source, aka the Silver Crystal. Remus hit Harry's head for cursing, but Sirius was frantic. The family of four said goodbye to the Weasleys while dashing out of the bazaar, or shopping booths. "Well, that Usagi is very nice," said George.

"And gorgeous," said Fred.

"Too bad that brother," started George.

"Of hers doesn't like blokes hanging out," started Fred.

"With her," said the both.

"She looks oddly familiar," said Bill.

"Maybe because she was Selene," said Charlie, pointing at a poster of her.

"We're friends with a superstar," shouted Ron.

"That Harry looks like our Harry," said Molly.

"He sure does look nice," said Ginny.

"Ginny," exclaimed the brothers as they looked from her to Harry.

* * *

AN: This fanfic will not be worked on for quite a while. I shall be working on this after finishing some of my other neglected fanfics. Thank you for your patience.

Definite coupling:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR COUPLING:

Serena/Fred - 2

Serena/George - 2

Serena/Twins - 4

Serena/Charlie - 2

Serena/Bill - 2

Serena/Cedric - 6

Harry/one of the senshi (I shall choose senshi later) - 2

Harry/Hermione - 7

Harry/Fred -

Harry/George -

Harry/Cho - 1

Harry/Luna - 6

PLEASE CHOOSE SERENA'S HOUSE:

Gryffindor - 6

Slytherin -

Hufflepuff - 2

Ravenclaw -


	5. Managers, Contracts, Concerts, & Tours

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

To Harry, Sirius, and Remus, Serena's manager was a bit eccentric. Eccentric was not the word that Harry would have described this manager. Maybe the word wacko would do? Harry thought about the word and nodded his head. Yes, his impression of his twin's manager was an eccentric wacko. Serena shot him a look, having heard him thinking what her manager was. The four stared at the blonde hair man who had long hair up in a ponytail. He was looking at Harry, Sirius, and Remus with an evil glint in his eyes as he pulled out a machine gun. Serena sighed as she hit her manager over the head with a magazine. Definitely a wacko, thought Harry.

"Don't even think about it," said a stern Serena.

"Who are they," asked a protective manager.

"K, meet my godfather, Remus Lupin, my twin brother, Harry Potter, and his godfather, Sirius Black," said Serena.

"Eh," shouted the manager, "Since when did you have a TWIN brother?"

"Since I was born," said Serena, "Now put the gun away."

"Sorry about that," said the manager, "Just protective of my singer."

"From the fanboys," said Serena, "Yes, I know."

The three males were surprise by how Serena sounded. It seems as though Serena was hounded by a lot of boys and couldn't get a decent boy on a date. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and nodded their heads. They would protect Serena from the boys and stand in on the parents-who-talk-to-boys-threateningly with Serena's boyfriend. Serena sighed as she also saw a distinct look on Harry's face. She groaned, for she now had four people in her tight family that would do anything to deter a guy away from her. "Oh," said the manager, "How rude of me. My name is Claude K. Winchester. But please call me K."

"Well, you know our names," said Sirius.

"It's nice to meet you, K," said Remus.

Claude, otherwise known as K, started to tell Serena to start practicing her songs. Serena rolled her eyes as she dragged Harry to help her pick out some of the songs that she made. Harry was too happy to get away from the eccentric manager as Remus and Sirius talked with K to get to know him better. Serena led Harry into the back room where there was a piano and a bunch of music sheets on top of the piano. Harry lifted his eyebrow when Serena smiled innocently at him. "Harry, will you pick the songs out for tonight's concert," asked Serena.

"Serena, even though I've only got to know you, I know that innocent smile is not so innocent," said Harry.

"I was hoping you didn't know about that kind of smile, Harry," said a pouting Serena.

"Well, if you were around Fred and George Weasley, you are bound to know about the smile," laughed Harry.

"Yeah, those two are kind of cute," said Serena.

"Serena," warned Harry, "I don't care if you have crushes, but I'm not sure if I want you to be with a Weasley."

"I know that two of them harmed you, but you can't blame the others," said a gentle Serena.

"**sigh** Alright, but I get to question them," said Harry.

"Yeah, yeah," said Serena, "Now pick the songs."

Harry and Serena looked over the songs. Harry was surprise to see that Serena's songs were great. She smiled as Harry picked six songs. Serena looked them over and started to mentally prepare herself. She sang a little of the songs that weren't picked and picked the last song for tonight. Harry smiled as they came out to give the songs to K. K, who was signing something, looked up to see the twins with music sheets. K, Remus, and Sirius looked at them, K knowing what were in Serena's hand. While making their way to the three, Serena produced the songs she would be singing at the concert. "Alright," said K, "Now, Serena. This is your new contract for the year. It says that I will be a call away as your guardians pick the places you will be touring at."

"Really," asked Serena.

"Yes," said K, "They will now be co-managers to your contract."

"Alright," said Serena as she looked over the contract and signed it.

"Does this mean that I'm also part of the contract," asked Harry.

"Yes it does, Serena's twin," said K.

Harry, Serena, Remus, Sirius, and K, after two hours, were now getting ready to get the concert started. Serena was in an outfit that K gave her. She just shrugged her shoulders as she always does and goes to the dressing room. Harry, Remus, and Sirius were backstage to watch the concert. It seems that the Weasleys were here as well, since their red hair was very distinguishable. Harry glared at Ron and Ginny as they stood where they were. Apparently, Bill and Charlie had enough money to buy some good seats for the family to enjoy. The only people who weren't there were the parents. When the lights died down, Serena started the concert with her first song, Hurry up and Save Me. She appeared with a black drift, showing her stomach, and a dark blue skirt with ankle length boots. As the men in her family were glaring at a sheepish K, Serena started to sing:

**I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie  
Oh, you got to me  
My life was alright, living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
Show me your colors, show me your colors  
'Cause without you I'm blue  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you  
I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind  
'Cause the way it's going down  
In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light  
Are you feeling me?  
'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out  
Show me your colors, show me your colors  
'Cause without you I'm blue  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you  
My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there? Are you waiting?  
Will you be there? Will you save me?  
You can save me, I know you can save me  
I know you can save me so just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you  
Save me, save me**

Harry could see that Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill had a sort of lost dreamy look as Serena performed the song. He also noticed that Percy felt a bit relaxed, so to speak, while the last siblings were dancing away, not too great at that. Sirius and Remus were still seething on what Serena was wearing and was glaring at the four Weasleys that were staring at Serena's stomach. Harry knew he should have checked over the songs beforehand. This will be a long day, thought Harry.

**- With the Weasleys -**

"I can't believe that you got tickets to see Selene in concert," shouted an excited Ginny.

"Now dear," started Molly, "Are you sure that you will be alright with the rest of the children?"

"It will be fine mum," said Charlie.

Charlie and Bill pulled their money together and got excellent tickets to the concert. Molly and Arthur were worried for the younger children, but they decided that it was alright. Bill and Charlie could watch out for their siblings. They were old enough, reasoned Arthur as he led Molly away for a romantic night together. Bill and Charlie ushered Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny to the stadium. They produced their tickets and were shown their row, third row in the arena. Just in time too, for the concert started. They were surprise to see their new friend, Serena, as Selene! Fred and George, along with Charlie and Bill, were mesmerized by what Serena was wearing. She didn't have any make-up on, making her beauty naturally shine. "Wow," said Fred as Serena did a sexy move.

"That's the little girl we bumped into," asked Bill.

"She is amazing," said George.

"I think I'm in love," commented Charlie as the other three nodded their heads while their other three siblings paid no attention to their siblings, dancing to the songs.

**- Back on Stage -**

Serena was singing her third song for the day. Harry was happy, for she came back to relax and drink some water. Remus and Sirius fussed over why the boys would try to 'get with' Serena. Serena smiled sheepishly as she said she had done it a lot of times. She went to her dressing room and changed into a white dress. The dress reminded her of her princess dress, but without the gold circles on her chest and the dress was slightly above knee length. Harry smiled at her dress and was happy to see her happy. He gave a kiss on the cheek for luck and Serena went back out again. Harry was surprise with all the applause she got from them. She was now singing her fourth song:

**I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder, how am I still here?  
And I don't wanna move a thing  
It might change my memory  
Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
I don't wanna call my friends  
For they might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been  
Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
And I won't go, I won't sleep, and I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here  
And I won't go and I won't sleep, and I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me  
Oh, I am what I am  
I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
And I won't go, I won't sleep and I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here  
And I won't go and I won't sleep, and I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
And I won't leave and I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me**

Harry was happy that she was singing another song he picked. It was really like a dream-come-true for him. Serena started another song and was happy. She had her family back, and she had extended family with her senshi. She was happy that her friends knew that she needed to find her other half, her twin brother. Harry was mouthing the words that Serena was singing to the audience. Remus and Sirius could feel the emotions that were conveyed to them. Serena smiled happily as she felt her emotions from her song touch those she considered family. The song was wonderful, for she too thought it was a dream-come-true for her. Serena sang her fifth song and was leading down to the last song. She changed into a drift once more, but this time with jeans and tennis shoes on. The men were seething, but not as much as her first song, as she went out for her last song of the night, or so they thought. Only K knew that there was one more song, making it seven in total. Serena opened her mouth and sang:

**How it happens I don't care if it's rainin' or what I wear  
I know my life is taking me where I'm meant to be  
Doesn't matter where I go with my boy shoes  
And my rock star phone  
I'm waiting for a friend to call or the rain to fall  
Life goes by, who knows why  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
And I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, what's it gonna take?  
I can't wait for my time to come  
When I'll be shinin' like the sun  
I can't wait  
(I can't wait)  
Bumm, bumm, bumm, bumm  
Bumm, bumm, bumm  
Bumm, bumm, bumm, yeah  
Everybody has their day  
When things just seem to go their way  
An angel's gonna smile on me when it's meant to be  
'Cause anything is possible no matter how incredible  
You never know I might meet on this crowded street  
Life goes on like a song  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
And I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, what's it gonna take?  
I can't wait for my time to come  
When I'll be shinin' like the sun  
I can't wait  
(I can't wait)  
I haven't got forever  
And I haven't got all day  
Oh, and I don't want my world to stay the same  
So where's the magic moment to carry me away  
Bumm, bumm, bumm, bumm  
Bumm, bumm, bumm  
Bumm, bumm, bumm, yeah  
Life goes by  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
And I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, what's it gonna take?  
I can't wait for my time to come  
When I'll be shinin' like the sun  
I can't wait  
(I can't wait)  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
And I can't wait to be happenin'  
Ooh, what's it gonna take?  
I can't wait for my time to come  
When I'll be shinin' like the sun  
I can't wait  
(I can't wait)  
I can't wait**

Harry, Remus, and Sirius were clapping at the outstanding performance. Serena was a natural when she was singing. K, who was clapping, told them to wait a minute. The people were surprise that Serena was still standing on stage. She smiled mysteriously at the people and spoke on her microphone. "Thank you everyone for coming out here to Cairo, Egypt," said Serena.

"What is she doing," asked Harry as he wanted Serena to just come back in.

"I'm going to do a little magic and end the concert with my last song. It's for my brother, who I found recently. I hope that he likes it," said Serena.

The audience, who was both muggle and magical, were surprise that she said that she was going to do a little magic. With a blast of smoke, Serena's outfit changed to a dress that looked like her Neo-Queen Serenity form, but without the accessories as a queen. Harry was surprise, but he can see that everyone else was surprise as well. The Weasleys were shocked at the display of 'muggle' magic, as they thought it was. But, Sirius, Remus, K, and Harry saw that she actually transfigured her concert outfit to what they saw now. There were also transparent wings on the costume. Harry heard music starting as Serena opened her mouth to sing:

**You found hope, you found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away  
Found true love, Lost your heart  
Now you don't know who you are  
She made it easy, she made it free  
Made you hurt 'til you couldn't see  
Sometimes it stops; Sometimes it flows  
But baby that is how love goes  
You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall  
It's a secret that no one tells  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell;  
And it's no fairytale, take it from me  
That's the way it's supposed to be  
You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall  
You laugh you cry no one knows why,  
But oh the thrill of it all  
You're on the ride; you might as well open your eyes  
You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall**

Harry was touched at the song. He felt the emotions that came with Serena. Both knew how hard their lives were, with Serena losing her life a couple of times and Harry almost losing his. Harry could flashback to even how his life at Hogwarts wasn't pretty, with Voldemort coming back and all. Sirius and Remus stuck together as K disappeared, assuming that he went to America to be with his family for a while. Sirius and Remus could also relate to the song, but not as much as Harry's. Serena finished the song and bowed to the audience. The Weasleys were very surprise about the magic that Serena did in the end. It looked as though a sunset was behind her, making her like an angel, an ethereal angel. Serena walked out on stage as everyone began to laugh. Harry hugged her and smiled at her. "That was brilliant, Sere," said Harry.

"Thanks Harry," said Serena.

"Ready to go to America," asked Remus.

"We have a couple of tours while we also practice planetary magic," said Sirius.

"I'd like that," said Harry, "Serena?"

"Let's get this road on the show," shouted Serena as the four disappeared, Sirius and Remus apparating the twins to the hotel rooms to pack and go on the private jet that K mentioned before the twins came back.

* * *

AN: This fanfic will not be worked on for quite a while. I shall be working on this after finishing some of my other neglected fanfics. Thank you for your patience.

Character:

Claude K. Winchester - **Gravitation**

Songs Used:

Hurry up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina

Here with Me by Dido

I Can't Wait by Hilary Duff

Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle

Definite coupling:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR COUPLING:

Serena/Fred - 2

Serena/George - 2

Serena/Twins - 5

Serena/Charlie - 2

Serena/Bill - 2

Serena/Cedric - 7

Harry/one of the senshi (I shall choose senshi later) - 2

Harry/Hermione - 8

Harry/Fred -

Harry/George -

Harry/Cho - 1

Harry/Luna - 7

PLEASE CHOOSE SERENA'S HOUSE:

Gryffindor - 8

Slytherin -

Hufflepuff - 2

Ravenclaw -


	6. Forks, Airplanes, and Sailor Senshi?

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry, Serena, Sirius, and Remus were now boarding an airplane to Tokyo, Japan. The two adults with them were checking to see if there was anything dangerous in the first class area of the airplane. Harry and Serena said goodbye to their friends, the Cullen family and the shape-shifters of La Push, as they grabbed onto their small backpacks and headed into the airplane. It was a shock for the four when they traveled into Forks, Washington after a long day of touring around New York City, Nashville, and Phoenix. Harry could remember the first time they stumbled upon the family.

_**Flashback**_

_** "This is wonderful," said Serena as she surveyed the Penthouse that they owned.**_

_** "Let's go into town," said Remus, "We need some food to eat."**_

_** Sirius grumbled as the four walked out into the small town of Forks. Everyone was looking at the new additions to their little town as the four headed to the grocery store. Serena and Harry were acting as little kids as they ran into the store to the snack sections. Sirius would have followed, had it not been for Remus holding him back and gathering a basket. While the two adults went to go and get vegetables and meats, the twins were going to the snacks. Serena wanted to try some chips that they didn't have in England and in Japan. Harry went along with her until they bumped into someone. Harry and Serena looked up to see bronze eyes. The twins backed away as they got a good look at a scowling blonde hair girl, a playful dark brown hair girl, a tall dark brown hair boy, a twitching blonde hair boy, and a thoughtful brown hair boy. "Sorry about that," said Serena.**_

_** "It's no problem," said the playful girl.**_

_** "We're in a hurry to get some food," said Harry as he looked into same bronze eyes.**_

_** "Oh," said the brown hair boy, "We were too."**_

_** Serena was getting creep out by these five. Harry could see that these beautiful people in front of his twin and him were more to what was appeared before them. Serena telepathically linked her mind to Harry, showing a bit of how panicked she was. Harry grabbed a hold of Serena's hand and was about to leave, except that they were intercepted by the brown hair boy. "If you will excuse us," said Harry.**_

_** "So," started the boy and totally ignoring Harry, "You two new here?"**_

_** "Wouldn't you like to know," said Serena as she felt something probe her shielded mind.**_

_** "We're just curious," said the scowling blonde.**_

_** Before a fight could go on, Remus and Sirius appeared. They, however, stiffened when they saw the five before them. Remus and Sirius ushered Serena and Harry to get the snacks they wanted. Without waiting for them to move, the twins pushed passed the twitching blonde boy and the big dark brown boy to get their snacks. The two came back with chips, dip, and some Milano cookies. "Well, we'll be on our way," said a not so pleased Harry as the family of four left to pay and get out of the store as fast as they could.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Well, it was a surprise to find out that they were vampires. They even had the entire coven come to their doorsteps. But in time, they became good friends, even with the shape-shifters that were in La Push, the reservoir near Forks. Harry and Serena found out that Edward, the thoughtful boy, was frustrated that he couldn't penetrate one of their minds. The two teased him that he had to get into both of their minds. Remus and Sirius were also fitting in with Billy Black and Jacob. Apparently, they were cousins of Sirius in a very long forgotten squib to the Black family. Yet, all good things had to come to an end. They were now flying to Tokyo Japan, the place Serena grew up in. "We'll call you when we get there," said Serena as she ran to catch up with her guardians.

"Bye guys," said Harry as he too raced to catch up with his family.

"Bye Serena," shouted Jacob.

"Bye Harry," shouted Alice.

Harry smiled as he caught up with his family. During this study abroad he was doing, he came to a conclusion that Sirius was the 'mother' of their little family. Sirius was indignant of that thought when Serena called him 'Paddy-mama', but got use to the nickname. Harry saw Remus as the 'father' of the little family, always protecting them. Serena joked that his wolf will come out whenever something surprising will come out. Yup, that's how overprotective Remus will become for the twins. Harry also saw himself being protective of Serena, even though she insisted that she would be alright. "You think we will find anything interesting in Japan," asked Remus.

"I think that we will be finding it a bit boringly peaceful," said Serena.

"Or in a midst of reconstruction," said Harry.

"I do hope that your friends are alright, Serena," said Sirius.

The twins found a news story about a tsunami that destroyed most part of Japan. However, it was not near Tokyo, thankfully. Serena smiled as she thought of all of her friends who were there. Maybe she can go and help rebuild some things. That's why they were going to Japan, besides learning more about the planetary magic. Harry finally was in tune with Pluto's magic that he can see a bit of the future, like a seer, but not that much as Serena can. He could also control Mars, Neptune, and Uranus. The hard ones were Venus, Jupiter, and Saturn, for it comes from the heart and Harry was accident prone to electrocute himself. He, however, was coming in nicely of Mercury and the Moon. "You think that your friends will be happy to see you," asked Harry.

"They will," said Serena, "For we were very close."

"Buckle your seatbelts," said Remus.

"Yes, Moony-papa," said the twins as they did as they were told.

It wasn't long before they flew up into the sky. Serena was very worried, but hopefully the planetary magic will protect those that she loves. She sent a wish on the Silver Crystal. Harry, Remus, and Sirius felt the energy as it encased the senshi and Serena's friends with protective energy. Slumping a bit, Serena's head went onto Harry's shoulder, falling asleep instantly. "She used the Silver Crystal," said Harry.

"Let her sleep," said Sirius.

**In Japan –**

A black hair girl's head shot up as she was encased by a familiar energy. Everywhere around her place, the silver energy went up and protected the building and the nature. The girl raced down her steps and ran towards a building called Crown Arcade. There, she saw the same silver energy around her friends, the owner, and the building. She smiled as she finally realized what the energy was. Walking into the building, she walked towards a table that was surrounded by a group of girls, though one looked more like a guy. "Hey girls," said the girl, "Did you feel the energy?"

"It was Usa-chan's aura, isn't it," asked a blonde hair girl.

"Yes," said a blue hair girl, "From my calculations, she is in the sky."

"Meaning," said a turquoise hair woman, "That she is coming here with some company."

A black hair man came around the table and hugged the black hair girl from behind. He looked at the turquoise hair girl after hearing about Usagi's appearance. Both of them sat next to a dark green hair woman. Next to her was a dirty blonde hair woman, though looking like a guy. "So, Usa-mama is coming back," asked a black hair girl with lavender highlights.

"Seems like it," said a brown hair girl.

"Why don't we go and greet our guests, senshi," asked the dark green hair woman.

"Let's," said everyone as they got up and walked out of the building.

**The Next Day, Morning, At the Airport –**

Remus was carrying a very worn-out Serena. Sirius was carrying a worn-out Harry. Both twins had huge jet lags, but the adults were quick to shake them off before collapsing from the long flight. The four walked towards the exit and was surprise to see thirteen people with a sign of 'Tsukino Usagi' in pink glitter. Remus and Sirius walked towards the group and were once again shocked to see a tall blonde hair 'guy' rushing towards Remus and taking Serena from his arms. Good thing that Serena drilled Japanese into Remus, Sirius, and Harry's head before going to Japan, for the 'guy' was speaking in rapid Japanese. "Who are you and why were you holding Koneko," shouted the 'guy.'

"Haruka," said a dark green hair woman, "Let Remus Lupin carry his goddaughter."

"G-g-goddaughter," squeaked out the named 'Haruka.'

Remus growled as he took his cub into his arms. He didn't know who this 'Haruka' guy was, but he was not letting them near his cub. Sirius unconsciously wrapped Harry closer to his body as he watched the group. Haruka backed away and went towards the turquoise hair woman's side. "Allow us to take you somewhere safe," said the dark green hair woman.

"Alright, but if we sense danger, we four will be out of there faster than you can say 'senshi,' said Sirius.

**Hiwaki Shrine -**

To say that Remus and Sirius were not having shocks was an understatement. Remus and Sirius both were angry and shock that their so-called 'light' figure was actually manipulative. They were shock to see magical creatures, albeit muggles, near civilization and going to school as normal people. They were shocked when a gun was pointed at them by their cub's manager. They were shocked and angry that their cub had to dress inappropriately every time she does a concert. But this shock took the cake. They were told that the senshi were dead, reborn, and forgotten who they were. Now here they were, in Mars' muggle shrine, staring wide-eyes at the group before them. They turned their heads when they saw Serena and Harry stir from their rest. Serena blinked her eyes open and almost fainted at the sight of her senshi. "G-guys," asked Serena.

"Usagi," shouted the blonde hair girl as five of them rushed at her and hugged her.

"W-who are you guys," asked a waked Harry.

"My name is Minako, or Sailor Venus," said the chirpy blonde hair girl.

"My name is Ami, or Sailor Mercury," said the blue hair girl.

"The name's Makato, or Sailor Jupiter," said the brown hair girl.

"My name is Rei, or Sailor Mars," said the black hair girl.

"I'm Mamoru, or Tuxedo Kamen," said the black hair boy.

"Hello," said the turquoise woman, "My name is Michiru, or Sailor Neptune."

"I'm Haruka, or Sailor Uranus," said the blonde hair woman, "And I'm a woman."

"Yo," said a black ponytailed boy, "Name's Seiya, or Sailor Star Fighter."

"Yaten, or Sailor Star Healer," said a silver ponytailed boy.

"Hello," said a brown ponytailed boy, "My name is Taiki, or Sailor Star Maker."

"But you are male," shouted Sirius.

"Magic," said the three as if that's the only explanation.

"Hello," said a red hair woman, "I am Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku."

"**bows** Hello my prince," said the dark green hair woman, "My name is Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto."

"**bows** Hello your majesty," said the black hair girl with lavender high lights, "My name is Hotaru, or Sailor Saturn."

Harry's eyes were wide when he heard the introduction. He turned towards the two adults who were with them, but they were wide eyes too. Serena wasn't any better, for she thought that the senshi didn't remember after taking their memories away. She wanted them to be normal, Mamoru dating Rei, and so on. As if the information was too much for them, the four promptly fainted onto the cushioned floor, the senshi shouting at the fainted foursome.

* * *

AN: This fanfic will not be worked on for quite a while. I shall be working on this after finishing some of my other neglected fanfics. Thank you for your patience.

Character:

Jacob Black – **Twilight**

Edward Cullen – **Twilight**

Alice Cullen – **Twilight**

Jasper Cullen – **Twilight**

Emmett Cullen – **Twilight**

Rosalie Cullen – **Twilight**

Definite coupling:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR COUPLING:

Serena/Fred - 4

Serena/George - 4

Serena/Twins - 8

Serena/Charlie - 4

Serena/Bill - 4

Serena/Cedric - 10

Harry/one of the senshi (I shall choose senshi later) - 3

Harry/Hermione - 13

Harry/Fred -

Harry/George -

Harry/Cho - 1

Harry/Luna - 11

PLEASE CHOOSE SERENA'S HOUSE:

Gryffindor - 12

Slytherin -

Hufflepuff - 3

Ravenclaw -


	7. Albus's Folly, the Senshi, and Hermione!

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

Albus Too-Many-Name Dumbledore was an old man with a long white beard. He was enjoying the summer before third year and was planning to recruit Harry's father's friend, Remus Lupin to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He was certain that he can manipulate Harry even more with his father's friend by his side. However, before he could enjoy a lemon drop, a bunch of artifacts that he has around his office went off and alerted him that something was indeed wrong. You see, he put tracers on Harry to know that he was in his aunt's house and had another on his life energy. He even had one to inform him about the blocks he placed around Harry. All three of them were going out of control and burst into flames before everything became quiet. "I need to get all the professors together," said Albus as he rushed out to inform his deputy to get all the professors.

"What ever for Albus," asked Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy.

"Harry Potter is missing," said Albus.

Minutes later, all of the professors were around the teacher's conference room. Severus Snape, the potions master, was scowling at everyone. Then, everyone sat at their respective chairs, Albus Dumbledore at the front. Rolanda Hooch, the flying instructor, commented what was wrong. Severus said that if it was about Harry Potter, he was going to walk out of this meeting. "Severus, my boy, this is about Harry Potter," said Albus.

"I'm going," said Severus as he was about to stand.

"Oh, sit down, Severus," said Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher, "We have to know what has happened to one of our students, even if it is Harry Potter."

"Right you are, Pomona," said Albus, "This morning, the artifacts that have been monitoring Harry Potter has gone off. He is not at his aunt's house."

Multiple shouts were sounded around the table. Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor, voiced out on how Harry could have disappeared from his aunt's place. Albus didn't know. He didn't want to know what has happened to his main 'weapon'. He tried to calm everyone down. Rubeus Hagrid, the new Care of Magical Creatures, was sniffling. He was very worried for Harry and voiced out that someone should go and see what has happened. Albus agreed right away, sending Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Poppy Pomfrey, the Nurse, to investigate. "Why should I go," complained Severus.

"Because it is the right thing to do," said Irma Pince, the Librarian, while Snape grumbled as he apparated with the other two.

**At Privet Drive –**

Severus, Minerva, and Poppy arrived at the outskirts of Privet Drive. Severus was complaining that Potter was trying to get attention once again. Minerva hushed Severus as they neared the vicinity of Harry's living place. What they saw before them shocked them to no end. Every neighbor of Privet Drive was gathered in front of Number Four Privet Drive. They were more surprise to see police and news reporters in front of them. "Excuse me," said Poppy to a neighbor.

"Yes," answered the neighbor.

"But what happened here," asked Minerva.

"Are you daft," answered another.

"The Dursleys threw their nephew and the international popstar, Selene, out into the street," exclaimed another.

"I always knew that that family was no good," said another.

"Poor boy," said another, "Good thing that Selene took the nephew in."

Severus was shocked. His concept of Potter was shattered by these comments he was hearing. Potter's family didn't love him? That was preposterous. But here was the evidence. The police was called in to deal with the Dursleys. Minerva, Severus, and Poppy saw the police bring out a small cot that the reporter exclaimed to have been found in the cupboard underneath the stairs. They were horrified to see bloodstains on the cot and were angry at the family. Minerva was saddened with guilt for not fighting Albus that night when they left Harry to this family. She was hoping that she can apologize to Harry when the next year rolled by. "Let's go," said a sad Poppy, leading a disheartened Minerva.

"Albus has a lot to answer for," said Severus as he, too, turned away from the scene.

**Back at Hogwarts –**

Poppy, Minerva, and Severus all entered in the office where all the professors were waiting for them. When they saw the tears on Poppy and Minerva, they thought the worst has happened. Albus looked expectantly at the trio as the three sat back down from their investigations. Poppy finally looked at Albus and became angry. She shot out of her seat as Pomona took care of Minerva. Her angry eyes narrowed as the rest were wondering what they have found out. "How could you have left him there," shouted Poppy.

"Poppy," said Irma, "Please tell us what you three have found out."

"Potter's family," snarled Severus, which shocked everyone, "Threw him out of their house. Potter is now somewhere with a superstar called Selene."

"What," shouted everyone as they rounded to Severus."  
"The blood," said a shocked Minerva, "So much blood."

"What are ye talkin' 'bout, Minerva," asked Hagrid.

"We found the police taking out a cot that was in the cupboard underneath the stairs," said a stern Poppy, "And on it was so much blood that I'm surprise Mr. Potter wasn't dead from blood loss!"

The teachers all rounded against Albus that he was afraid that they were going to start to hex him. Albus could see Rolanda's wand spark out Hufflepuff's colors, yellow and black. The same could be seen with Pomona's wand while Poppy went back to comfort Minerva. Albus could see the anger in Filius's eyes as he posed to duel Albus. Albus tried to calm everyone down, but they just left. Severus was the last person to leave. "You still make the same mistakes, Albus," said Severus as he left.

"I do not know what you mean, my boy," said Albus.

Three days later, a letter came to Albus. It had an official ministry stamp on the letter. Curious to what it was, the teachers who were eating dinner with him were waiting for Albus to tell them what was going on. Albus, with no twinkle in his eyes and hidden anger, told the teachers that Harry was not going to be in Hogwarts for his third year. Instead, the Ministry gave an approval for Harry to study abroad with a guardian of his choosing. What's more, the guardian was Sirius Black. Minerva was surprise to say the least. Harry would not be in Hogwarts until the year is up. He will participate in the third year's final exam to advance to fourth year, but that was it. The next day, Minerva was yelling at Albus for Sirius Black's benefits. Apparently, the new issue of the Daily Prophet came out, telling everyone in the wizarding community that Sirius was indeed innocent. "Albus, you just lost my trust," said Minerva as she left the Headmaster's office.

"How could have this go very wrong," said an out loud Albus, "Harry is missing. I lost so much trust from my faculty, and there is a lot of howlers coming towards me. And to top it all off, Remus Lupin declined the position! Of Fawkes, what am I going to do?"

A trill from a phoenix was all that Albus could hear. Albus sighed as one of the mails got through his spell. It was from Gringotts and was stated that there was a huge fine from what he stole. He was tut give back whatever he stole from the Potter Vault immediately or else something bad will happen. Albus clenched the letter as his magic violently lashed out, making Fawkes, the phoenix, to flee from the office.

**- Present Time: Tokyo, Japan –**

While Albus is now very distressed and angry at the third year of Hogwarts, the senshi were waiting for their four guests to wake up. A groan was heard from Serena's godfather as he slowly opened his eyes. He did know where he was, but when he looked at the senshi, he figured out where he was. "I'm glad that you are finally awake," said Minako.

"We really need to talk," said Remus.

"First, we should get these three to wake up," said Mamoru.

"Does anyone have any water," asked Remus with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I do," said Rei as she got up to get them.

When Rei came back, she handed one to Remus, one to Hotaru, and kept one to herself. The rest stayed back as they dumped water onto the three remaining unconscious guests. Three yells of 'COLD' rang throughout the surroundings of the Hiwaki Shrine. The three, Harry, Serena, and Sirius, glared at the perpetrators as they placed a dry spell on themselves. Serena was about to faint again when she saw the other senshi, but Harry helped her to not faint once more. "Explain," said Sirius.

"Serena forgot about Luna and Artemis," said a cheeky Seiya.

"But I thought that it would be good that you didn't remember," said a bewildered Serena.

"Odango," shouted Rei, "How could you say that?"

Serena started to explain while keeping her tears in check that it would be good for them not to remember. She told them on how much trouble attracts to her because of the Silver Crystal, and for them not to die, they shouldn't have to remember. The senshi have tears in their eyes as they glomped Serena. Harry, Sirius, and Remus smiled as they saw the happy reunion between friends. Harry wondered if he should have told Hermione that he was doing a study abroad thing for a year. Hopefully, nothing bad has happened to Hermione. "So, why have you come back," asked a curious Makato.

"Harry here needs to learn how to use planetary magic, including Sirius and Remus," said Serena.

"That's why Setsuna said that we had to gather again," said Michiru.

"Puu," shouted Serena.

"You need help," said Setsuna, "Especially going up against Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"Tell us about it," said an exasperated Harry.

"Don't do that," said Yaten, "You'll jinx yourself!"

"And you would know," said Taiki as Kakyuu giggled at Yaten's horrified face.

Maybe we can relax for a bit before starting planetary magic, thought Serena as everyone joked around.

**3 Days Later: Hogwarts –**

Hedwig flew into Hogwarts during breakfast time and dropped a letter on Hermione's plate. Before Albus and the staff could place a tracing charm on Hedwig, she disappeared from sight, within Hogwarts' wards. Everyone was baffled by it, but not the people who sent her. Hermione was ignoring Ron, for Ron accused her new cat for eating Ron's rat. Before Albus could get the letter, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and towards the library. Being in a quiet place was helpful for her. As she sat on the table, she opened up her letter and began to read it. The contents said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry for not writing to you during the summer. I was having so much fun with my twin sister, Serena. _

_Yes, I did say twin sister, Hermione. Apparently, Dumbledore cannot be trusted. Did you know that he sent my twin away to Tokyo, Japan? Did you also know that he deliberately went against my parents' wills? You see, I went to Gringotts with my godfather, Sirius, my twin, and my twin's godfather, Remus. We found out that Albus Dumbledore is and will never be my magical guardian. He also was a witness to my parents' signing of the wills! My sister is also here with me._

_I, along with Serena, also took an inheritance test after reading the wills. Both of us are the last heirs to Hogwarts founders! That means that my parselmouth ability is actually hereditary. Voldemort is actually our great-cousin or something!_

_I, however, have something else to say. Ron and Ginny are NOT to be trusted. They were stealing money from my family vault and are keeping the money in a different vault. Gringotts stopped it, but I doubt that they will do something else to make you believe them over me. I found out that a love potion was given to me, in small doses, since second year. Gringotts said that it was made by Molly and Ginny. I don't know if Molly was doing this on her own or was Imperio-ed by Dumbledore._

_Anyways, I have to go. More training with the senshi. Yes, it is THE senshi from Tokyo, Japan. I hope to see you during fourth year. Please tell Percy and the Weasley Twins on what I found out. And do be careful with what you drink. Senshi of Pluto's words, not mine._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

_PS – This message will self-combust after you place it onto a solid surface, conveniently a table._

When Hermione placed the letter down as the teachers came into the library, the letter self-combusted into flames. The teachers tried to get the letter to stop flaming, but since it was made by Mars Power, courtesy from Senshi of Mars and Mercury, the letter was unsalvageable. Albus tried to get into Hermione's head, but it was clouded by a barrier, courtesy from Senshi of Saturn and Pluto. You see, the letter also activated a barrier that Mercury designed to help stop the Legilimens spell. They are always careful. Since Albus couldn't get anything out of Hermione's head, he stormed off with the teachers warily following the enraged headmaster. "Now to tell the twins about their darling sister and their idiot of a brother," said Hermione as she too left the library.

* * *

AN: This fanfic will not be worked on for quite a while. I shall be working on this after finishing some of my other neglected fanfics. Thank you for your patience.

Definite coupling:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

POLL FOR COUPLING:

Serena/Fred - 4

Serena/George - 4

Serena/Twins - 12

Serena/Charlie - 4

Serena/Bill - 4

Serena/Cedric – 12

Harry/one of the senshi (I shall choose senshi later) - 5

Harry/Hermione - 16

Harry/Fred -

Harry/George -

Harry/Cho -

Harry/Luna - 12

POLL FOR HOUSE:

Gryffindor - 16

Slytherin - 1

Hufflepuff - 3

Ravenclaw –

WINNERS:

TIE: Serena/Twins and Serena/Cedric

WIN: Harry/Hermione

WIN: Gryffindor!

**Since there is a tie on couples for Serena and Cedric, I'm going to make it a Serena/Cedric until the graveyard bit; then have the twins come in to comfort Serena. Does that sound good to all of you? OR Do you want to revote for Serena's coupling between Cedric and the Twins?**


	8. The Meeting, the Decision, and Training

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

Percy and the twins could not believe what Hermione just told them in an empty classroom. They could not believe that their mom may or may not have been Imperio-ed by their headmaster. Yet, thinking back, they could not remember their mother ever doing something despicable like making love potions. Hermione looked on when Percy and the twins were shaking with rage. She could definitely feel the magic rolling off of them in waves. She was just glad that the headmaster didn't administer Veritaserum down her throat. "I can't believe it," said Percy.

"I know it must be a shock," said Hermione, "But that is what Harry found out about the headmaster."

"Do you know," started Fred.

"Where he," continued George.

"Is," finished both twins.

"Yes," said Hermione, "But not here. We need to find somewhere more secluded."

"Not the common rooms," said Percy, "It will be way too crowded."

"How about the library," asked Hermione, "Mo one except for some Ravenclaws go there."

"The professors will know what is up," started Fred.

"If they see us go into that place," continued George.

"Willingly," finished both twins.

"That is true, Hermione," said Percy.

All four looked down in sadness as they tried to figure out where to go to have this conversation. Suddenly, Fred and George had a great idea as they took out a wrinkly old parchment. Percy and Hermione looked at the parchment with wonder. The twins wouldn't take something out without an explanation. When they heard the twins mutter something into their breaths and pointed their wands at the parchment, Percy and Hermione were shock to see exquisite forming with words of '_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP'. _They were equally surprise to see that there were moving figures with names, such as Filch and Albus Dumbledore. "Is this how you got around the castle," asked Percy.

"It's a token of the famed Marauders," said Fred.

"We owe our mischief to these fine men," said George.

"And this is as secret passage to get into Honeydukes," said Fred.

"We can go there and plan what to do next," said George.

"B-But that is rule breaking," said Percy.

"We need somewhere to go, Perce," said Fred.

"What better way than sneaking out of Hogwarts," said George.

"They do have a point," said Hermione.

"Alright," said a solemn Percy, 'My perfect record of not breaking any rules is gone."

"Aw, Perce," said Fred.

"We knew you had it in you," said George.

"Let's go already,' said Hermione.

"Yes ma'am," saluted the twins as all four walked out of the classroom.

**- In the Teacher's Lounge -**

The teachers were discussing about the letter that Harry sent to Hermione. They were all very curious to where their Savior has gone to, but the letter combusted into flames. Albus was pacing back and forth in front of the faculty as he tried to regain his control over his emotions. He knew that what he did was for the 'Greater Good', but the person who he thought as his weapon against Voldemort was being difficult. "Why did you use Veritaserum on that brat," asked Severus as he sat down on a chair.

"My dear boy," said Albus, "It is against the school rules to do that."

"It would have been easier to get information on the whereabouts of Potter," said FIlius.

"You want me to break a rule just to find one person," asked Albus.

"We are deathly concern though," said Hooch.

"No," said Albus, "We shall wait until Mr. Potter reveals himself to us."

"And when would that be," asked Minerva, "I agree not to use Veritaserum on Ms. Granger, but Mr. Potter is resourceful in his own right."

"Indeed he is," said Severus.

Albus paced around some more as he tried to think. He knew that what he did was wrong in leaving Harry with his ruthless family and separating the twins while blocking abilities, but he thought it was for the best. Harry would have to depend on him to help him through the tough times that would surely come in the future. He thought it would be alright, but the boy was spoiling his plans. "We shall wait, everyone," said Albus as he looked at his staff.

"We also need to figure out how to save Buckbeak," said Hagrid.

"It was your own fault to bring that dangerous creature in, imbecile," said Severus.

"Severus," exclaimed Minerva, "It was not Hagrid's fault, but Mr. Malfoy. He should have listened to Hagrid's instructions on NOT insulting that Hippogriff."

Severus snarled as he walked out of the lounge, saying that he had a class to teach. The rest of the teachers gave sympathetic looks at Hagrid as they all left to get their classes done. Albus turned and told Hagrid that it would be alright as Hagrid left Albus alone. Fawkes also didn't come back after his last outburst towards Gringotts' letter. "Oh, what am I going to do," muttered Albus, "What am I going to do?"

**- In Tokyo, Japan -**

Harry was laughing at how ridiculous Serena was being. It was after Halloween that the twins decided to become cheerful. During Halloween, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Serena were very down in the dumps. The senshi didn't know what was wrong with them until Setsuna explained. It was on Halloween day that their prince and princesses parents died by an evil madman named Voldemort. Haruka swore loudly that resulted in Michiru slapping her head for her to stop. The other senshi were horrified that someone would do something like that just for a prophecy. But, Halloween soon passed, leaving Serena and Harry to play around before another training session. "Alright you two," said Haruka, "We are going to work on your swordsmanship."

"Swordsmanship," echoed the twins.

"Besides planetary magic, your highnesses," said Hotaru, "You need to remember how to weild your weapons, in this case, swords."

"And us," asked a jumpy Sirius.

"We shall find out what weapon you will be good to handle," said Rei.

Makato and Setsuna led Remus and Sirius to a different room. In there, many assorted weapons lay down on the floor. While Setsuna and Makato were explaining how to tell which weapon is yours, the others decided to work on their swordsmanship. Haruka nodded her head as she charged the two without warning. Serena and Harry gasped as they jumped out of the way, yet Haruka was too fast. She started to swipe at the two as they dodged. However, one blade was too close to dodge, making the twins try to block with their swords. Harry and Serena were surprise to see that they blocked it and began on the offense. Haruka was the one who was backing up now. After two minutes, Minako stopped the trio. "That was good, considering this was your first practice with swords," said Setsuna as she came out with Sirius, Remus, and Makato.

"What weapon chose you," asked Harry.

"A scythe," said Sirius.

"Ironically, silver daggers," said Remus.

Harry and Serena found out that Remus was a werewolf during their time in La Push. They were equally surprise to hear that what could destroy Remus was the choice for his weapon. They inspected the weapons that their guardians were holding. Sirius was holding a dark blue and black scythe. The scythe was not ordinary like a Shinigami would hold. Instead, the point where it curved looked like a small 'S' shape in the end. Remus's silver daggers were silver for the blade but gold for the hilt. It had intricate designs of sun and moon symbols on the gold hilts. "Now these weapons will not harm you in any way," explained Setsuna, "Also, only you and people you permit will be able to touch your weapon without any harm coming to them."

"Brilliant," shouted Sirius as he admired his new weapon.

"Thank you," said Remus.

"Shall the others help you with your weapons' training," suggested Setsuna.

"We would love to help," said Minako with Hotaru taking her scythe out.

"What will you be doing, Setsuna," asked Ami.

"I have to get back to the Time Gates," said Setsuna.

"Have fun," said Yaten as he lounged around the temple watching.

"Shouldn't you be practicing," asked Makato.

"Sweat and him don't work together," said Taiki.

"I hate sweating," said Yaten.

"I shall be your opponent, Sirius," said Hotaru with her scythe in position.

"Minako, you get to train koneko while I train the prince," said Haruka.

"Why do I have a feeling that we will die by the end of today," asked Sirius while the others laughed nervously.

**- At Hogsmeade -**

Percy was nervously looking around Hogsmeade. Fred, George, Hermione, and he were out of Hogwarts and walking towards the Three Broomsticks to talk in a back corner. Hermione was silent, thinking about how Harry was doing, while the twins were talking in low whispers on what to do to the headmaster. Percy followed the three closely as they entered a shabby-looking but warm shop. The four saw an empty table in the back and quickly ran towards it. Sitting down, the matron of the establishment didn't comment on them, for she was use to having Hogwarts students, especially the Marauders, come into her store when it wasn't Hogsmeade weekend. "Perce," said Fred, 'Stop being so nervous."

"I can't help it," said Percy, 'This is my first time out of Hogwarts during a non-Hogsmeade weekend."

"Welcome to your side," said George.

"Quit clowning around," said Hermione, "We have to come up with something to see if your mom is Imperio-ed or not."

"We could have asked Charlie or Bill to see," said George.

"But, sadly, they are at work," said Fred.

"You said you will be telling where Harry is right," whispered Percy.

"Oh yes," said Hermione, "Harry is being trained by the senshi in Tokyo, Japan."

"What are," started Fred.

"Senshi my dear girl," said George.

"Senshi are magical warriors that defeated evil when they were fourteen years old. It is quite fascinating that these senshi are all women who fight for love and justice," explained Hermione, "I've read all of the Japanese magic from a book I bought in Flourish and Blotts. Apparently, they faced people who are more evil than You-Know-Who."

While the four were discussing, they did not notice a transparent glow around them. Within their minds, Pluto and Saturn's planetary magic were at work. They started to build a defensive barrier around their minds that only they can open and close to people they want to see their minds. It was to protect them from Legimens when they head back to Hogwarts. Hermione was happy that Harry was happy with his relative. "So what are we going to do to help Harry," asked Percy.

"Well," started Hermione, "How about getting in touch with your older brothers and telling them what is going on. Hopefully, they have some ideas to help Harry."

"I just hope that," started Fred.

"We aren't too late," continued George.

"To help Harry," finished the twins.

"For Harry," said Percy as he raised his butterbeer into the air.

"For Harry," said the three as they bottles clanked together before they drank them.

**- Back at the Shinto Shrine -**

Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Serena were all on the ground panting. The senshi were relentless when it came to training. Sirius whined like a dog about the training. Haruka laughed as Makato went into the kitchen to whip something up to eat. Serena glared half-heartedly at her senshi as she tried to sit up. Harry knew that he would feel sore in the morning after. Remus and Sirius were happy that they had their weaponry three-fourths done. While planetary magic would be useful for all of them, they had to have another defense just in case. "Are you alright," asked Kakyuu as she sat down next to the four.

"We will be alright, Kakyuu-hime," said Serena.

"Oh," said Kakyuu, "Call me Kakyuu. You and your brother are much higher than me in status."

"Only if you call me Serena," said Serena.

"And me as Harry," said Harry.

"We do not like the royal stuff," chorused the two.

"I still don't know how you do that," said Mamoru as he sat next to his girlfriend, Rei.

"We are," started Harry.

"Twins," finished Serena.

"**laughs** They got you there, Mamoru," said Sirius as he was half-way sitting up.

"Now, now, Padfoot," said Remus, "It is bad that you tease the Prince of Earth. He could do something to punish you."

"Aw, but Moony,' whined Sirius, "Who am I suppose to tease? Snivellus isn't here for me to prank and tease about!"

"I hope you all like sweets," said Makato as she came in with two cakes.

"Food," shouted Sirius and Serena as they ran to get a huge slice of cake.

"Odango will always be Odango," teased Rei.

"Shut it Pyro," said Serena.

"Make me," said Rei.

The senshi sweatdropped as Serena and Rei did their famous tongue war. Harry was bewildered, for he never saw Serena act like this. Well, he saw that his twin can be childish and mischievous, but starting a tongue war? He was relieved that Rei and Serena stopped and started to laugh. Sirius and Remus just tried to ignore their goddaughter's odd behavior. After everyone had a slice of cake, Haruke clasped her hands together. "Alright," said Haruka, 'Time for more training!"

"Haruka," shouted everyone, especially the four exhausted people, "We'll continue tomorrow!"

* * *

AN: This fanfic will not be worked on for quite a while. I shall be working on this after finishing some of my other neglected fanfics. Thank you for your patience.

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small datings of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


	9. New Information, Leaving, and a Concert

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

The Senshi were satisfied that Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Serena could use their weapons without harming themselves. They were very glad that Harry, Remus, and Sirius could control the elemental powers. However, the fun and happy times didn't last. It was spring time that Serena and the guys had to leave for their next concert. The Senshi were sadden, but knew that it was time for them to go. The inners were more affected, for Serena was the glue that held them together. At the airport, the inners hugged Harry and Serena tightly while Haruka and Mamoru shook Remus and Sirius's hands as a farewell. Michiru and Hotaru were dragged into the fray of the inners, Harry, and Serena while Setsuna left for the time gates, wishing them all good luck. "Don't forget to write, Odango," said Rei.

"Pyro," growled Serena though her eyes were light with mirth.

"Don't fight guys," said Makato.

"Remember to give me lists of boys' names so that I can hunt them down myself," said a smirking Haruka.

"Will do," said Sirius with a smirk of his own.

"Down Padfoot," said Remus.

"No fun, Moony," said Sirius.

"You too Haruka," said Michiru.

"Yes dear," said Haruka.

Serena and Harry waved as they boarded the airplane with Sirius and Remus right behind them. The Senshi knew that Serena would be alright with the three guys and smiled. They will see Serena again, hopefully sooner. Until then, the Senshi saw their princess and new friends fly into the sunlight.

**- At Hogsmeade Weekend -**

The Weasley siblings were shock to see Bill and Charlie walking through the streets. Ginny and Ron ran up to Bill and Charlie to ask them what they were doing here, but both just said that they had business with a friend of theirs and the other siblings. The two left Ron and Ginny hanging as they approached Fred, George, Percy, and Hermione from the back of the entrance to Hogsmeade. The four could see that they were trying to contain their anger of their two little siblings' actions. "Bill," said George.

"Charlie," said Fred.

"Welcome to the Protect Harry Squad," said the twins, "Otherwise known as PHS!"

"Quit joking around you two," said Percy.

"What have you guys found out," asked Hermione.

"Definitely Imperio-ed," said Bill.

"We took off the imperious charm on mum, but because she was on it for a long time, it will give some side effects," said Charlie.

"How so," asked the twins.

"For one, she will really suggest to Harry for him to marry Ginny," said Bill.

Hermione, Fred, George, and Percy looked at each other and back at the older siblings. They had a feeling that the Weasley matriarch was Imperio-ed, but they didn't know how long it was to leave after-effects. Now with new information, the four told Bill and Charlie where Harry went to. Bill and Charlie almost exclaimed about Harry having a twin, but with one look from the four, the two quieted down. Hermione told them to hush up because she saw some red hair from Ron and Ginny who were hiding near their area. "How about we find another place to talk," suggested Charlie.

"Alright," said the five as they walked out of Three Broomsticks to find another secluded area to talk.

**- In China -**

Harry and Serena marveled at the structure of their Chinese temple. Sirius pushed the twins in as Remus spoke in Chinese to the monk who took care of the temple. They were going to have fun lurking around their temple before the concert. Sirius laughed as he went into one of the rooms. The bedrooms were a bit similar to Rei's meditation room. Everyone sighed at the long trip, but Serena and Harry had some energy from some candy Remus gave them. "Never give those two candy again," said Remus as he went into the room Sirius was in.

"It was your fault," said Sirius.

"**groan** Don't remind me," said Remus.

"The kids are away," said Sirius, "So, it's time for the adults to play."

"Mmm," muttered Remus as Sirius and him kissed.

**- Later That Night -**

Serena, Harry, Remus, and Sirius were in the backstage of the concert hall. They could hear the screams of many fans as Serena got ready for another concert. Harry picked out the songs once more as he gave the costumes to Serena. It wasn't revealing like the first time, so the guys were sighing in relief about it. Serena pouted but knew not to argue with them. She was, however, shocked to see the monk who took care of the temple was in the crowd. The guys laughed at that as they too saw him, but he was not alone. He had a small dragon and four other kids with him. "Maybe we can be friends," questioned Serena.

"Who knows," said Harry as he too looked at the kids.

"Let's get the show on the road," said Sirius as Remus pushed Serena onto the stage.

"Hello everyone," shouted Serena through her mic.

Everyone who gathered shouted in hyper enthusiasm. Serena smiled as she smoothed out her Chinese shirt. It would have been bad to dance very long and hard with a Chinese dress on. When she waved at the monk, the crowd thought she was waving at everyone. The monk, meanwhile, was smiling happily while the kids that was with him looked confused, especially the small dragon. Serena got into position as the music start. She opened her mouth and sang:

**Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind  
Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad  
When you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind  
(Noooo)  
You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
Yeah if you are my baby  
And I'll make you crazy tonight  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving  
Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh  
YEAH! **

Remus and Sirius almost had heart attacks, but Harry couldn't blame them. Serena apparently used some her Senshi powers to do amazing flips and fighting moves within the song. Harry was about to faint as well when Serena tried to do a flip without hands in the middle of the song. However, the crowd was awing and cheering for more. Who was to stop Serena when her fans wanted more? So, she obliged while unknowingly made her three overprotective gents worry.

**- Minutes Before -**

The monk was rushing his apprentices over to the concert hall. The four looked at him with curiosity but did not argue. Once they were there, one of the apprentices shouted in shock. Apparently, he was a huge fan of whoever they came to see at the hall. The monk chuckled lowly as he pulled his apprentices towards middle center of the concert hall. Apparently, Remus paid the monk his thanks by giving tickets to Serena's concert. "We are going to see Selene," shouted the apprentice.

"Yes, young Raimundo," said the monk.

"How did you get tickets, Master Fung," asked another.

"I was the caretaker of the temple a few miles away," said Master Fung, the monk, "And the guardians paid with these and a huge amount of money."

"Dudes," said Raimundo, "You guys are going to love her!"

Master Fung and his four apprentices all watched as the lights dimmed. The show was about to start. One of the apprentices whistled when Selene walked onto stage and started to sing. Another was awed by the martial arts she was performing with the song. Another humph-ed when Raimundo was drooling over said singer. Master Fung shook his head and was very worried, since he knew the people who owned the temple and made him baby-sit the twins when they had to go away to somewhere with their guardians. He wonders where the parents were now if the guardians have the twins. "After this, young monks, we are going backstage to collect the rest of the money that they owe me over the years," said Master Fung over the loud noise.

"We are going to meet the Selene," gasped Raimundo.

"Indeed," said Master Fung as another song came on.

**- With Selene and the guys -**

Selene was singing her fifth song. Harry smiled as her song ended. She came backstage and was asking for water. Remus and Sirius congratulated her on a job well done. She knew that there were two more songs to sing and she was excited to sing them. Both were new songs she was going to do and was very excited. Hugging Harry, she ran out onto stage and started to sing:

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Serena bowed and told everyone to sit tight. She told them that this would be the last song of the day and was going to miss China. Everyone smiled and clapped as she threw something on the ground. Everyone, including the five particular monks, was shock to see her outfit transformed. As before, Harry saw that his twin transfigured everything into a Chinese dress that had a dragon and phoenix embroidery on the side. Her hair was up in a tight bun as she was holding a mike. As the music started, Serena started her last song for the evening:

**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that i'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that i'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?**

Serena bowed as she saw the monk usher the four and the little dragon to the back of the stage. She smiled, waved, and walked out of the concert stage. Sirius was there to give her a hug as Remus gave his congratulations. Harry hugged his sister and held her hand tightly in one hand. He was afraid that all the stunts she pulled on stage, she hurt herself. As they went into the dressing room, the monk and the four apprentices were sitting on the sofa. "Selene," drooled one of them.

"Hello, Serena and Harry," said the monk, "My name is Master Fung."

"He was the one who took care of you when your parents were fighting Voldemort in the first war," said the two.

"Hello," said a wary Harry as he saw three of them being guys, one drooling over his sister.

"My name's Kimiko," said the only girl, "The dragon is Dojo. The short one is Omi. The one with the cowboy hat is Clay. And the drooling one is Raimundo."

"How do you do," asked Serena while being a bit disturbed by Raimundo's staring.

"Nice to meet ya," said Dojo, the dragon.

"Dojo can talk," shouted the twins.

"Dinner anyone," asked an awkward Remus as he saw the situation.

This is going to be interesting, thought the adults as they saw the twins try befriending the apprentices.

* * *

AN: I have given up on two of my fanfics. BUT I am not giving up on this one and three others. I hope that you will have time to read them as you read this one! Hope to add more chapters! =)

Songs Used:

Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies & Ariana Grande

Love Story by Taylor Swift

Reflection by Christina Aguilera

Character:

Master Fung: Xiaolin Showdown

Raimundo: Xiaolin Showdown

Omi: Xiaolin Showdown

Dojo: Xiaolin Showdown

Clay: Xiaolin Showdown

Kimiko: Xiaolin Showdown

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small datings of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


	10. 12 Grimmauld's Place and Quidditch

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

It took a while, but they befriended the Xiaolin monks. Harry was still eying Raimundo suspiciously, but Serena just hit Harry over the head whenever he did. As the week came to a close, the twins were sad that they had to go. Remus and Sirius said that they can see them anytime they wanted, seeing as dragons weren't that new to the adults. They all arrived at the airport with Dojo's help. Serena kissed Dojo on the forehead and pat Omi's head while she passed by her new friends. Although they were leaving, they were going to have fun until Hogwarts. They boarded the plane and set off back to England. "I'm so glad that we don't have anymore planned concerts," said a tired Serena.

"I thought you loved the spotlight," teased Harry.

"I do not," said Serena, "I love singing. They are two different things."

"Guys," said Remus, stopping the twins fighting, "We still need to figure out a place to stay."

"Well, I guess we can go to THAT place," commented Sirius.

"Are you sure," asked Remus, "I know that you didn't love it there."

'What are they talking about,' asked Serena telepathically.

'Who knows,' said Harry.

Sirius looked at the twins, clearly seeing the curiosity within their eyes. Sirius sighed a bit as he looked older than he ever was. Serena and Harry shared a look and looked back at their guardian. Remus placed a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder as Sirius began his tale. Good thing they were in first class and were facing each other in a group of four instead of behind each other, for Serena and Harry jumped and hugged Sirius. It didn't really take long to explain since it was after all Grimmauld's Place. Sirius hugged the twins back before letting them go. The stewardess came over and told them to buckle up, for they were about to land. "Are you sure we should go back to a place you didn't like," questioned Serena.

"Yeah," said Harry, "We could always go somewhere else."

"I'm sure," said Sirius, "Though we may need to clean it a bit."

When they arrived at the building, Sirius invoked the heir claim. He was sure it worked, for the magic swept over him, granting him entrance. Remus and Sirius all pushed the twins in as the house appeared between Number 11 and Number 13. As the four closed the front door, the house disappeared again. Serena and Harry looked in disgust as the house was in ruins. There was so much darkness emanating from the walls that Serena almost fainted from it. "Clean a bit," said Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, shut it," said Sirius, "There's suppose to be a house elf that cleans in here."

"House elf," asked Serena while holding Harry's hand.

"Yup," said Sirius as he looked around, "Kreacher!"

The four waited for breath for something to happen. Serena almost shrieked at a small, dirty elf popped up before them. Harry started to calm his twin down while trying to ignore the mutterings under the house elf's breath. Sirius glowered as Remus stood in front of the twins, shielding them from the elf. Kreacher, the house elf, looked up to see the shame of his mistress as he expressed it through words. "Be quiet," snarled Sirius, "And tell me why this house is in a nonliving state!"

"Kreacher doesn't want to listen to the disgrace of Kreacher's mistress," said Kreacher.

"Why you," started Sirius.

"Sirius," said Remus, "Not in front of the twins."

"I heard worse from Uncle Vernon/Haruka-chan," piped the twins.

"I should have known," said Remus as his palm met forehead.

"Kreacher," commanded Sirius, "Clean out two bedrooms right now!"

Kreacher muttered insults under his breath as he popped away. Sirius was inches of strangling the little house elf, but Remus stopped him. Serena piped up once more on how they will clean the place up. Before they could say anything, a curtain opened and a woman was screaming obscenities towards them, calling them 'intruders' and other such words. Sirius groaned once more and started to grimly look at the portrait. "Hello mother,' said Sirius.

"Well," said the portrait, "You are back and brought guests."

"This is Harry, my godson," said Sirius, "And this is Serena, Harry's twin."

"Tell me children," said the portrait, "What status are you in?"

"Halfblood," said Harry while Serena looked totally confused.

"WHAT," shouted the portrait, "FILTH! INSOLENT BRAT! HOW DARE YOU BRING HALFBLOODS INTO THIS HOUSE?"

Sirius didn't respond as he closed the curtain and stuck a sticking charm on said curtains. Growling, Sirius went into the hallway and started to go and clean. Remus, knowing that this would be bad for the children to see Sirius like this, told them to go to the kitchen and try to salvage the area. Serena and Harry didn't know what was going on but decided not to question it. Harry and Serena walked down the hallways carefully and pushed the door open. Inside, they saw a round table that looked alright but dirty and some chairs. Remus came in, realizing that the twins had no equipment to clean, and had a bucket of cleaning solution. "The kitchen is much safer than the rest of the house," said Remus.

"What about the other rooms," asked Harry.

"We'll clean that up after Sirius and I deal with the dark objects," said Remus.

"Alright, Uncle Moony," said the twins as they set to work.

It took almost a month to clean Grimmauld's Place. For one, Remus and Sirius had a hard time with the dark objects all around the place. The twins were just glad to use something to clean the house with. Another, some places grew very dangerous, such as the fridge in the kitchen. They four didn't know how it happened, but there was an unknown monster growing in the fridge. It took one scream from Harry and Serena for their guardians to come into the kitchens and destroy the darn monster. Lastly, Kreacher was about to tear his own head off as he saw what Sirius, Remus, and the twins did with the place. "Kreacher is sorry," said Kreacher to the portrait, "Shame of what the blood traitor did to the house!"

"Kreacher," shouted Sirius, "Stop being derange and come over here."

"Uncle Padfoot," started Serena.

"Alright," said Sirius, "Kreacher, please come here."

"What is Master Traitor want with Kreacher," asked Kreacher with suspicion.

"Kreacher," said Remus, "We will let you have a room where you can also hang Mrs. Black's portrait."

"Kreacher doesn't have to listen to half-breed," said Kreacher.

"Kreacher," ordered Sirius, "Take down mother's portrait and put it in your own room!"

Kreacher muttered some more as he used his elf magic to move the portrait into Sirius's brother's bedroom. Sirius muttered that Kreacher always did like his little brother. The twins looked at each other and decided to yet again not ask. Sirius was in a right mood, but Serena cheered him up, saying that they could now paint the house any color they want to. Sirius said red and gold, but Remus suggested that it wouldn't be for all of the rooms. The twins got to decorate their own room. Because they were separated, the twins decided to share a room. "How about we place constellations on the ceiling, painting it like a night sky," suggested Serena.

"We can have dark green rugs too," said Harry.

"Let's start painting," said the twins as they began to decorate their room.

"Moony," pouted Sirius, "I wanted everything to be red and gold!"

"Padfoot," said Remus, "Let's be reasonable. The twins want to have different colors. Don't you want Harry to be happy?"

"Well, yes," said Sirius.

"What better way then for Harry to paint his room the way he wants it," said Remus.

"I hate it when you are always right," said Sirius.

"Tell you what," said Remus, "Let's paint the dining room and the living room red and gold."

"Fine," said Sirius.

It took another day of exhaustion just to paint the rooms to their liking. Harry smiled happily at his shared room. They had dark green rugs, the ceiling looking like the night sky, and dark blue walls. Sirius and Remus had to compromise too. They had beige for the walls and ceilings and red carpeting. Sirius still wouldn't let the Gryffindor colors go. When it was time to shop, boy, did they shop. Serena and Harry each got their own twin beds for either side of their rooms. They each had burgundy desks for schooling. Remus and Sirius decided to buy a king size bed and two side table. All four got two dressers for their clothes, the twins sharing of course. They also went to get new dark red sofas and a new table. When the twins thought the table was sturdy for eating, it actually had worms growing within. So, a new dining table was purchased, along with pots, pans, and utensils. Everything arrived the next day through shipping. "We are finally done," proclaimed Sirius as he sat on the new sofa.

"Hooray," said the exhausted twins as they collapsed on the other sofa together.

"Don't forget that we need to go grocery shopping," said Remus.

"Uncle Remus/Moony," whined the three from their place.

"Can't we do that tomorrow and order one more take out," questioned Harry.

"Yeah," said Serena, "We are dead tired."

"So, you are tired that you do not want to go to the Quidditch World Cup," questioned Remus.

"Quidditch," started Harry.

"World," continued Sirius.

"Cup," chorused the two.

"I got tickets when we were in China," said Remus, "And the game starts in England this year."

"What's Quidditch," questioned Serena.

Sirius almost fainted while Harry looked at Serena incredulously. Serena just tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner. Harry then proceeded to jump on Serena and tell her all about Quidditch. Serena just nodded her head. It sounded fascinating, but she just couldn't see her flying on a broomstick. Flying with wings was so much better in her opinion. Harry caught a bit of her thought and stifled a laugh. Remus looked at the twins as they talked. Sirius was still in shock. Wait, he just recovered. "You don't know what Quidditch is," shouted Sirius.

"Sirius," said Remus, "Harry told Serena while you were out of it."

"O-oh," said Sirius as he calmed down.

"So, are you tired to go to the game," asked Remus.

"Can't wait," piped the twins.

"Good," said Remus, "Because it starts tomorrow."

"EH," chorused the three as Remus laughed at their expressions.

* * *

AN: It is a bit short, but hopefully I can make longer ones? Anyways, please pick a song for Serena to do with Harry:

**Welcome** by Phil Collins from Brother Bear

**Gift**** of ****a**** Friend** by Demi Lovato from Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure

**Anytime**** You**** Need ****a ****Friend** by Beu Sisters

**Not**** Your**** Birthday** by Allstar Weekend

**Determinate** by Lemonade Mouth

**Count**** on**** You** by BTR feat. Jordin Sparks

**Music**** of**** My ****Heart** by *NSYNC feat. Gloria Estefan

**Here**** I**** Am** by Richard Marx from Treasure Planet

**At ****the**** Beginning** by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from Anastasia

**I2I** by Tevin Campbell from The Goofy Movie

**Breakthrough** by Lemonade Mouth

Please pick three songs for Harry to sing as a debut:

**Whispers ****in**** the ****Dark** by Skillet

**Don****'****t ****Tell ****Me** by Nolan Gerard Funk from Spectacular

**I****'****m**** Still ****Here** by John Rzeznik from Treasure Planet

**More**** Than**** It**** Seems** by Kutlass from Chronicles of Narnia

**Fuckin****' ****Perfect** by Pink

**Me**** against**** the ****World** by Simple Plan

**I****'****m**** Just ****a**** Kid** by Simple Plan

**Shut ****Up** by Simple Plan

**False**** Pretense** by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**In**** The**** End** by Linkin Park

**Somewhere**** I**** Belong** by Linkin Park

**Everybody****'****s ****Fool** by Evanescence

**Complicated** by Avril Lavigne

**Nobody****'****s**** Fool** by Avril Lavigne

**You****'****ll**** Be ****in**** My**** Heart** by Phil Collins from Tarzan

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small datings of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


	11. Early Morning with a Hint of Weasleys

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

Harry groaned on his bed. Apparently, Sirius was so excited that he woke up the twins in his animagus form. The black dog bounded to Serena when he heard his godson give out a groan of waking up. Serena was just the same as she pushed the dog away. Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so tired. He had a nightmare of Voldemort killing a muggle. Serena was startled when she felt Harry's distress in the night and got off of her bed to wake him up. Both talked a bit more in the night and decided that it was getting late and they had to wake up early the next day. "Uncle Padfoot," whined Serena, "Go to Uncle Moony. We're both up!"

"Yeah," said Harry as he groggily got off his bed, "Go to Uncle Moony!"

"I know when I'm not wanted," said Sirius after turning back to a human.

"Good," said the twins.

"Moony," whined Sirius as he left the bedroom, "The twins are being mean!"

"Do you want to tell Sirius and Remus about the dream, bro," asked Serena when Sirius was out of earshot.

"I don't know," said Harry, "I was hoping that it was just a one time thing."

"Bro," said Serena, "I have a feeling that it is NOT a one time thing."

Harry shrugged his shoulder, feeling a bit more awake. Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen by the time the twins came down. It took a bit more for Serena and Harry to get their hair straightened to the point that it wouldn't be messy and a bit curled. Remus smiled at the twins as he set down the twins' breakfast. Harry sat next to Remus while Serena sat on his left and Sirius's right. Each of them had scramble eggs, bacon, toast, and a stack of pancakes. While eating swiftly, Serena had a question to ask. "Ne, Uncle Moony," said Serena.

"Yes," asked Remus.

"How exactly are we going to the World Cup," asked Serena.

"Using a portkey of course," piped up Sirius.

"Portkey," questioned Harry while Serena looked confused.

"Portkey is an alternate transportation through an ordinary object that has the 'Portus' spell placed on it," explained Remus.

"Oh," said the twins.

"So," said Harry, "Why did we have to wake up early?"

"You didn't," said Remus.

"EH," shouted the twins.

"Sirius here was so excited that he woke everyone up much earlier than the time given," said Remus.

"Uncle Padfoot," shouted the twins.

"What," said an innocent-looking Sirius.

It was three hours later that the family of four went to the portkey. Serena and Harry glowered at Sirius for waking them up almost four hours earlier. However, all was not lost. Harry decided to try singing with his sister during her next concert. Serena was so excited that she also suggested for him to sing a couple of songs for himself during her concert. Harry sighed as he saw the puppy-dog look that Serena was sporting and consented. Remus and Sirius didn't even know what the twins were doing in their room until it was time. When the twins came down dressed in their muggle clothing, the four set out and apparated a bit to a grassy hill. There, Serena and Harry looked at what seemed to be an old school shoe was at the top of the hill. "Eh," stated Serena.

"This is," continued Harry.

"A portkey," questioned the two.

"What," asked Sirius, "You thought it would be much more than a mangy old shoe?"

"Portkeys are always objects that muggles wouldn't dare to pick up," said Remus.

"Except for the homeless," chorused the twins.

"Homeless," chorused the adults.

"Mhm," said Serena, "Homeless people pick up anything."

"We best hope that there are no homeless where we are going then," said Remus.

The twins laughed at the incredulous look that Sirius was giving Remus. As Remus instructed the twins to grab hold of the shoe, a finger touching the shoe, the twins looked at the adults incredulously. The twins, however, knew that Remus and Sirius would not be joking about something as Quidditch. They nodded their heads and placed a finger on the shoe. A few seconds later, Harry and Serena felt their stomachs being pulled, taking them along for the ride.

**- At the World Cup -**

Serena marveled at the camp site. There were so many tents up that she thought it wouldn't hold a lot of people. Harry had the same thought when he saw a huge family in one tent. Remus and Sirius pushed the two while walking towards their tent. Serena and Harry looked at the tent in front of them after Remus and Sirius stopped. They were between the Ireland supporters and the Bulgarian supporters. As Harry and Serena went into the tent, they were shocked to see that it was more than it seemed on the outside. "I love magic," chorused the twins.

"**barks laughing** I sure hope that you two love it," said Sirius.

"After all, you guys did grow up learning magic," said a chuckling Remus.

"I guess we should meet up with the minister," said a thoughtful Serena.

"Why," chorused the three.

"Because Harry needs to take his third year exams to go into fourth year for Hogwarts," explained Serena, "And I have to go and convince the minister to let me transfer into Hogwarts."

"That is true," said Remus.

"But sis," started Harry, "You didn't have year one through two covered. You only had year three because I was studying at the time."

"Blasphemy," complained Sirius, "You two studying."

"Padfoot," said Remus, "It's their education. They should learn things."

The minister was not hard to find. They found him with Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman. Sirius was over the moon to get to meet the famous beater, but he was shushed by Remus. Serena and Harry stood in front of the minister and smiled at him. Minister Fudge knew exactly who these two were as if was yesterday. He smiled at the twins and got down to business. "So, what can I do for you two," asked Fudge.

"I would like to enroll into Hogwarts as a fourth year to be with Harry here," said Serena.

"Of course," said Fudge, "And I'm guessing that Potter boy here wants to take his exams as well?"

"Wait a minute," cut in Crouch, "The Harry Potter?"

"Yes,' said a flustered Harry while Serena mentally laughed.

"My word," said Bagman, "We thought you were kidnapped!"

"Afraid not, Mr. Bagman," said Harry, "I was with Selene here."

Before anyone could say anything, another interruption came by as a red-haired family. Harry tried to hide, but Remus and Sirius placed a comforting hand on either shoulder. Serena stood next to Harry as the familiar family came through. It was the Weasley's as they greeted the minister, Crouch, and Bagman. As the family saw the four, Mr. Weasley greeted Remus and Sirius. Fred and George hopped next to Serena and placed one arm around hers. Harry had the mind to stop them, but thought better to not. "Arthur," said Bagman, "Look! It's Harry Potter!"

"Harry," chorused everyone, including Hermione, the only brown-haired guest of the Weasley's.

"Mate," piped Ron, "Where have you been?"

"We really missed you," commented Ginny.

"I was abroad," said Harry.

"But to where," asked Ron.

"Ron," said Harry, "I don't have to tell you everything that I do."

"Well," said Ron, "Since you've been gone and haven't answered my letters…"

"I never received any letters," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ron, "Anyways, do you want to sleep in our tent?"

"No thanks," said Harry, "I'm with some other people."

Ron was miffed at the disregard of staying with his family and him. He thought that Harry would have missed him, seeing as he was his 'best friend.' Fred and George snickered, but they didn't let Serena go. It was Remus who came to Serena's rescue. He told the boys to let go of his charge with a stern look on his face. The twins let go of Serena as she went and held Harry's hand. Hermione looked at the two and thought that her heart would break when Harry smiled at Serena. "I'm sorry minister," said Sirius, "But we need to go and make some lunch for these two."

"Of course," said Fudge, "Of course! Not to worry about your education, Mr. Potter, Ms. Moon. We will sort it out after the World Cup."

"Come on sis," said Harry, "Let's go and see what we can cook before Sirius attempts to again."

"Oi," said Sirius, "I'm not THAT bad of a cook!"

"But you almost burned the water and the kitchen," pointed out Remus.

Sirius muttered as he left with the three. The Weasley twins looked on at the 'sis' comment that Harry said. Hermione's eyes lit up as she realized that Selene was actually Harry's twin sister Serena Potter! Her heart leapt at the realization. She, however, didn't know why her heart was doing something funny when she finally saw Harry again. Maybe it was just happiness that Harry was alright. But why did it feel as though she was about to cry? She thought she would look it up in a book or something. "Now Arthur," said Bagman, "Your tent is over on the other side, next to a Mr. Finnigan."

"Of course," said Arthur, "Come along kids!"

"But what about Harry," whined Ginny.

"Ginny," said Arthur, "We are going to eat lunch. Maybe after we eat, we can hang out with Harry and the others, AND if they invite us."

"But," started Ron.

"No 'buts," said Arthur, "Now, come along!"

* * *

AN: Please pick a song for Serena to do with Harry:

**Welcome** by Phil Collins from Brother Bear – 0

**Gift**** of ****a ****Friend** by Demi Lovato from Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure – 0

**Anytime ****You**** Need**** a**** Friend** by Beu Sisters – 0

**Not**** Your**** Birthday** by Allstar Weekend – 0

**Determinate** by Lemonade Mouth – 2

**Count**** on**** You** by BTR feat. Jordin Sparks – 0

**Music**** of ****My ****Heart** by *NSYNC feat. Gloria Estefan – 0

**Here**** I**** Am** by Richard Marx from Treasure Planet – 1

**At**** the**** Beginning** by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from Anastasia – 4

**I2I** by Tevin Campbell from The Goofy Movie – 0

**Breakthrough** by Lemonade Mouth – 2

Please pick three songs for Harry to sing as a debut:

**Whispers**** in**** the**** Dark** by Skillet – 3

**Don****'****t**** Tell ****Me** by Nolan Gerard Funk from Spectacular – 0

**I****'****m**** Still**** Here** by John Rzeznik from Treasure Planet – 1

**More ****Than**** It**** Seems** by Kutlass from Chronicles of Narnia – 0

**Fuckin****' ****Perfect** by Pink – 0

**Me**** against**** the**** World** by Simple Plan – 3

**I****'****m**** Just**** a**** Kid** by Simple Plan – 0

**Shut**** Up** by Simple Plan – 0

**False**** Pretense** by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – 0

**In**** The**** End** by Linkin Park – 2

**Somewhere**** I**** Belong** by Linkin Park – 0

**Everybody****'****s**** Fool** by Evanescence – 2

**Complicated** by Avril Lavigne – 0

**Nobody****'****s**** Fool** by Avril Lavigne – 1

**You****'****ll**** Be ****in**** My ****Heart** by Phil Collins from Tarzan – 2

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small datings of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


	12. Dark Mark, Exams, & Picking Classes

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

Serena sighed in annoyance as she ran next to her brother. It was the end of the Quidditch World Cup, and Ireland won. She was fascinated by the flying and cheered as their winning team won. However, when the family of four went to their tent to sleep, Serena and Harry were roughly woken up by Sirius and Remus. Serena looked shocked when she saw chaos all around her. Harry pulled Serena to the forest and both started to run towards somewhere hidden so that they could use their planetary teleportation instead of the portkey. "Are we almost there," questioned Serena.

"Almost," said Harry.

"Reckon you should have your wand out," questioned Serena.

"Yeah," said Harry as he took his wand out of his subspace pocket.

Ever since Serena told Harry how to access a subspace pocket, he stuck his personal items in there, such as the family photo album and his wand. Serena smiled as Harry stopped a bit. She was breathing a bit heavily than her brother. Since the end of Chaos, she didn't have much to think about instead of her concerts. Relaxation and singing was all she did until she found out that she had a twin in England. Now, she needed to get a bit back into shape just to help her twin win this stupid war. As they reached a place hidden from everyone, Harry and Serena concentrated until they glowed. The glow, however, was short lived as they heard running towards them. Harry stood in front of Serena, his wand out, while Serena summoned her set of bow and arrows. Before they left the senshi, Rei and Haruka were determined to have Serena learn a new skill just in case. "Who's there," called out Harry as Serena prepared to send her bow into the hedges.

"Don't hurt us," said a familiar voice as a huge group of red haired people and one brown haired girl emerged.

"Hermione," called Harry, "Guys!"

"What's up," started Fred.

"Harrikins," finished George.

"What a way this turned out to be, eh," questioned Ron as he tried to stand between Serena and Harry with little success.

"Yeah," said Harry as he held onto Serena's hand for comfort.

"Where's Sirius and Remus," questioned Hermione.

"Helping out," said the two.

"Where's Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie," questioned Harry.

"Helping out as well," piped up Ginny as she glared a bit at the held hands.

"Who's that," questioned Serena as she pointed to a shadowy figure.

Everyone turned around to see someone holding a wand. Serena and Harry both felt dread as a dark green skull with a snake's tongue came forth from the wand and into the sky. The Weasley family and Hermione gasped as they saw the mark. Harry and Serena looked at each other and then back at the family. It was then that Harry and Serena found out what that mark was when a bunch of red lights came towards their direction. "Gah," screamed Serena as Harry covered his sister with his body.

"Hold it," shouted a familiar voice, "That's my family!"

"Dad," called out the family.

"Mr. Weasley," called Hermione.

"What the devil are you lot still doing here," questioned Mr. Weasley with Sirius and Remus checking over Serena and Harry.

"We bumped into these two on our way to safety," explained Ron.

"We saw a shadowy man over there," piped Ginny as she pointed some ways away from them.

"Come on men," said one of the men in the group as a bunch of them ran into the forest.

"Are you hurt," asked Sirius.

"No," said Harry and Serena, "Just started and baffled."

"How come you didn't get away," whispered Remus.

"They showed up," whispered Serena.

Remus and Sirius nodded their heads in understanding. The twins would have been gone by now, but they were discovered by the Weasleys and Hermione. They knew that they all wouldn't suppose to show their planetary powers until it was time. As the group of men came back, they found a house elf with a wand. Ron piped up that it was his, for he lost it in the fray of things. The others shook their heads as Barty Crouch tried to accuse Ron for something that he didn't do. In the end, the house elf, Winky, was relieved from Barty Crouch. Serena felt sorry for the house elf and implored Sirius to own Winky with better clothing. Sirius nodded his head as he held his hand to the house elf. Winky was surprise but still took the hand, effectively making Winky part of their weird family at Grimmauld's Place. "Harry," said Ron before all of them left, "Want to stay with us for a while?"

"No thanks, Ron," said Harry, "I want to spend more time with Sirius and them."

"Alright mate," said Ron as he looked at the family in jealousy, thinking that Serena was stealing his 'best friend' away.

"Come on Harry," said Serena, "You said that Dobby wanted to work for the family!"

"Coming," called Harry as he ran to meet up with them and disappeared into the horizon.

"Don't worry Hermione," said Fred.

"We'll see those two at Hogwarts," exclaimed George.

"Yeah," said Hermione as the family and she disappeared back to the Weasley's house, the Burrow.

**- A Couple of Weeks Later -**

Harry and Serena groaned as they walked down the stairs of their house. Apparently, Dobby and Winky were so enthusiastic to work for such kind people that they started to do their jobs with more enthusiasm than they should have. Both had woken up Harry and Serena around eight in the morning and decided to douse them with cold water to wake them up. That worked quite well as both twins screamed from the cold, effectively waking up Sirius. Remsu, however, was laughing in the kitchens and was still laughing as the twins came down in their normal clothing. "Morning," said a chuckling Remus.

"Morning," yawned Serena.

"Those two need to calm down," said Harry.

"At least Winky is having fun being here," said Remus.

"Yup," said Harry.

"Good thing too," said Serena, "I like Winky."

Sirius grumbled into the kitchen as Serena and Harry settled down for some warm pancakes. Kreacher was still around the house, but kept into his room. The family was alright with that as they had Winky and Dobby. It took a while for Serena and Harry to get Winky to open up and stop crying over leaving the Crouch family. Winky was still snuffling a bit as time went by, but she felt a bit happier with Serena and Harry always trying to cheer her up. It only took one call of Dobby, the other house elf's name, to come and be accepted into the Potter-Lupin-Black family. Dobby was very excited that he jumped up and down and all around Harry until Harry placed a hand on his head to stop him. "Morning Padfoot," said Remus.

"Bah," said Sirius, "I need coffee."

"Here, Mr. Black, sir," said Dobby as he poppedi n with a hot cup of coffee.

"Thank you Dobby," said Sirius as he took the cup and started to drink it.

"Awake now," questioned Serena.

"Oh yes," said Sirius as he sat at the table, "What's the agenda today?"

"These two need to go the Ministry to take their tests," said Remus.

"Awww," said the twins.

"Harry was going to teach me flying," said Serena.

"Sure was," said Harry.

"After the test," said Remus.

The twins muttered under their breaths as they ate their pancakes. Sirius barked out laughing as he saw the glum looks on their faces. It was an hour later that they got ready and floo-ed to the Ministry. Serena was spat out after Remus and fell onto the floor. She wasn't quick enough until Harry got spat out and fell on top of her. Sirius got out of the fire last and looked at the twins on the floor. He barked out laughing once more as Serena told Harry to get off of her. Remus started to chuckle as the position was switched, Serena having tripped on her own feet and landing on top of Harry. Once they were done organized, Fudge came over. 'Welcome back the Ministry, Potter," said Fudge, "Moon."

"We need to go where to take our test," questioned Harry.

"On the third floor in the Department of Education," said Fudge, "I'll take you there."

'Minister, not to be rude, but I believe that Sirius and myself can take these two to get their tests done," said Remus, "Surely you have a lot of paperwork to do."

"**wince** O-Of course," said Fudge, "I'll leave you to it then."

"Such a weirdo," said Serena as Fudge was out of ear-shot.

"Indeed, dear Serena," said Sirius.

"Come on you two," said Remus.

It took four hours until Serena and Harry were done with their exams. Remus was keeping Sirius occupied until then. When the doors opened, Serena and Harry looked as though death had got to them and sent them back. Remus thought that it wasn't that bad while Sirius turned a bit of a mother-hen. It was then that the two just groaned in hunger. Apparently, they used a lot of energy for all of the practical and are now hungry. Remus and Sirius laughed, their worry dismissed as they saw how hungry their godchildren were. "Come on," said Sirius, "Let's have some Italian."

"Really," questioned Serena.

"I could eat anything," piped up Harry.

"Lets' go you two," said Remus as he pushed his family out of the Ministry and into Muggle London.

**- Two Weeks Later -**

An owl came through the window and dropped four envelopes onto the table. Harry and Serena looked at each other, to the letters, and back. Remus and Sirius stifled a laugh as the two rushed to open their grades. Harry cheered at his grades as he did well on his classes while Serena smiled at hers. Both went and switched with one another. Apparently their grades were the same even when Sirius gave them a potion to stop the telepathy for that incident. Remus wanted the two to NOT communicate throughout the exams. The two smiled and gave their results to Remus and Sirius. "Good job you two," said Remus.

"I'm so proud of you," said Sirius as he looked at the grades.

"What classes will you two be taking," questioned Remus.

"We both want to stick together," said Serena.

"And Serena said 'no' to Divination," said Harry.

"Well, you have to take Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts," said Sirius.

"And you need five more classes for a full table," said Remus.

"Maybe they should take Care of Magical Creatures," said Sirius, "Those two love their mythical creatures."

"Yeah," said Serena, 'And we can take Astronomy!"

"**sigh** Fine," said Harry, "But then we take Arithmancy too."

"You still need two more,' said Remus.

"Well, Ancient Runes go hand in hand with Arithmancy," said Sirius, "So take that class."

"Herbology," piped the twins.

"Herbology," questioned Sirius.

"We love to," start Serena.

"Take care of," continued Harry.

"Any plants," chorused the two.

"They do have a green thumb for planting," said Remus.

"Alright then," said Sirius, "It will be Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, CoMC, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Herbology."

"Go and write your replies you two," said Remus.

The twins smiled as they ran up to their room where they would be using Hedwig, Harry's owl. Serena didn't have an owl yet, but hopefully, she'll have one just as beautiful as Harry's. Both wrote their formal letters to the Deputy of Hogwarts or Professor McGonagall, as Harry keeps on telling Serena. As they finished their letters, Harry gathered the two and placed it onto Hedwig's claw. Hedwig nipped Harry's ear affectionately and flew towards Serena and repeated the same. After Serena petted Hedwig, Hedwig flew out of their bedroom window and into the sky. "Come on Serena," said Harry, "Let's go to Diagon Alley and purchase our books for the year."

"Alright," said Serena, "Do you think I'll get an owl too?"

"Of course," said Harry, "And a wand!"

"Can't wait," said Serena as the two ran down the stairs to bug their guardians to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies.

* * *

AN: I NEED MORE VOTES! Please pick a song for Serena to do with Harry:

**Welcome** by Phil Collins from Brother Bear – 0

**Gift**** of**** a**** Friend** by Demi Lovato from Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure – 0

**Anytime**** You**** Need**** a**** Friend** by Beu Sisters – 0

**Not**** Your**** Birthday** by Allstar Weekend – 0

**Determinate** by Lemonade Mouth – 3

**Count**** on ****You** by BTR feat. Jordin Sparks – 0

**Music**** of**** My**** Heart** by *NSYNC feat. Gloria Estefan – 0

**Here**** I**** Am** by Richard Marx from Treasure Planet – 1

**At ****the**** Beginning** by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from Anastasia – 5

**I2I** by Tevin Campbell from The Goofy Movie – 0

**Breakthrough** by Lemonade Mouth – 2

Please pick three songs for Harry to sing as a debut:

**Whispers ****in**** the**** Dark** by Skillet – 3

**Don****'****t**** Tell**** Me** by Nolan Gerard Funk from Spectacular – 0

**I****'****m**** Still**** Here** by John Rzeznik from Treasure Planet – 1

**More**** Than**** It**** Seems** by Kutlass from Chronicles of Narnia – 0

**Fuckin****' ****Perfect** by Pink – 1

**Me**** against**** the**** World** by Simple Plan – 4

**I****'****m**** Just**** a ****Kid** by Simple Plan – 1

**Shut**** Up** by Simple Plan – 0

**False ****Pretense** by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – 0

**In**** The**** End** by Linkin Park – 3

**Somewhere**** I**** Belong** by Linkin Park – 0

**Everybody****'****s**** Fool** by Evanescence – 3

**Complicated** by Avril Lavigne – 0

**Nobody****'****s**** Fool** by Avril Lavigne – 1

**You****'****ll**** Be**** in**** My ****Heart** by Phil Collins from Tarzan – 3

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small datings of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


	13. Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, & the Sorting

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

Harry smiled as he heard his twin gasped in surprise within the Eeylops Owl Emporium. It wasn't a surprise that Serena would gasp since it was only Gringotts that Serena has ever seen. Remus and Sirius brought Serena and Harry over to Gringotts to have some of their money taken out of their trust fund. Serena smiled happily as the cart went down really fast to their vault. Harry laughed at her excitement while Remus and Sirius groaned as they held onto Harry and Serena, not letting them try to do something stupid. The goblin that took them down stopped the cart at their vault and opened it. Harry and Serena grabbed some coins and hopped back into the cart. Coming out of Gringotts, they first went to get Serena a pet. "So many pretty pets," exclaimed Serena.

"Just pick one Serena," said Remus.

"Aw," pouted Serena.

"Serena, you only need one other pet," said Sirius, "And since Luna is with the senshi…"

"I miss Luna," said Serena.

"Then get a cat," suggested Harry.

"But then I would have two cats," said Serena.

"You should definitely get an owl," said Remus, "That way you can talk to your new friends easily."

In the end, Serena had gotten a snowy owl, the same as Harry's, except hers had a distinct black upturn crescent moon on its left eye. She named her owl Saffir, after Prince Dimando's brother who sacrifice was not forgotten. Harry nodded his head that it was a good name for a very beautiful bird. Sirius just questioned why she would name someone after her once nemesis. Serena said that the eyes looked like two sapphires and remembered that Saffir had the same pretty eyes. Remus just complimented that it was a nice gesture to a memory. "Now onto," started Sirius.

"Books," said Remus.

"Aw," pouted Sirius, "I was thinking more the lines of Serena's wand."

"Let's get the menial things out of the way first, Padfoot," said Remus.

"Fine," pouted Sirius.

"Don't worry," said Serena.

"Wands will always be fun to get later," said Harry.

Sirius pouted all the way to Flourish & Blotts while Remus just shook his head. As they got there, Serena's eyes widen at the stacks of books they had. The manager of the store came over and helped the twins out with their fourth year books. As they were done and paid, Remus steered everyone to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry, apparently, outgrew his old robes while Serena needed hers. They went in and Serena began to tell Madam Malkin to make them have some sort of silver lining to it. Harry said that he wanted his with gold ones. Madam Malkin looked at the two and said that it would cost extra, but they didn't mind. Sirius and Remus pulled them out of the store, telling them they will be back later. They went to every store they could think of for their school supplies. Finally, it was time for Serena to get her wand. "Hello," said Ollivander, scaring the four.

"Geez man," said Sirius, "Do you like giving everyone a scare?"

"Ah," said Ollivander, "Another potter!"

"Yes sir," said Serena.

"Let's get started then," said Ollivander, "Which one is your arm wand?"

"Eh," questioned Serena.

"He means your writing hand," explained Remus.

"Oh," said an embarrass Serena as she stuck her right arm out, all the while Harry snickering a bit.

"Now, let's see," said Ollivander as he walked around.

Serena was about to hit her brother in the arm. She didn't know that he was asking on which arm she wrote with! Ollivander came back with a basic wand, but it didn't work. He took it back as quickly as he gave it to Serena. Almost an hour passed when none of the wands worked for Serena. Ollivander was a bit stumped, but he finally remembered something a long ago. His father told him that two wands were especially made for twins and that if one was given away, the other would have just as well worked for the twin. Going into the back, Ollivander came back with two boxes wrapped in stardust. "These two wands are very old, almost over a millennium old," explained Ollivander.

"And you want me to try one of those," questioned Serena.

"Yes," said Ollivander, "Both you and Mr. Potter."

"WHAT," shouted the four.

"B-But I already have a wand," said Harry.

"These wands only work for twins," said Ollivander, "If your sister indeed wields one of them, the other one will work for you."

"Well," stuttered Sirius, "Go on."

Serena placed her hand above the two wands, and moved to her left. She picked up the left wand while Harry picked up the right. As she picked up the wand, everyone in the store noticed that Harry was holding a bright yellow, almost gold, wand while Serena was holding a whitish, almost silver, wand. Serena felt foolish for a moment until she waved the wand and the wand produced silver and black sparks. Harry gulped as he waved the other to produce gold and black sparks. "Excellent," exclaimed Ollivander.

"Excuse me sir," said Harry, "But what about this wand?"

"Oh yes," said Ollivander, "It seems as though something else seemed to make that wand work for you."

"Does this mean that Harry has two wands," questioned Sirius.

"Oh no," said Ollivander, "When Harry picked up that wand, the wand he uses now doesn't work anymore."

'EH," questioned everyone.

"Yes," said Ollivander, "Give it a wave then if you don't believe me. As I said before, the wand chooses the wielder."

Harry felt a bit foolish for a moment. With encouragement from the other three, Harry muttered a spell he knew. All four were surprise to see that the wand didn't even produce any magic at all. Ollivander smiled as he plucked the useless wand out of Harry's. "These wands that the twins are holding are twin wands," said Ollivander, "It was suppose to be made for Princess Serenity and Prince Harrison, as what my father told me. Alas, tragedy stroke and the two were dead."

"Um… yes," said a nervous Remus, "What are the wands made out of?"

"Miss Potter's wand is made of all planetary stones, moon dust, and silver wood from a Moon tree," said Ollivander, "Mr. Potter's new wand is made of all planetary stones, sun dust, and gold wood from a Sun tree. Both are very powerful, more powerful than yew and holly."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," said a nervous Harry.

"How much do we owe you," questioned a nervous Serena.

"These, as Muggles say, are freebies," said Ollivander as he smiled and disappeared from within his row of wands.

"T-That was certainly interesting," said a nervous Remus.

"Who's up for ice cream,' exclaimed a nervous Sirius as he ushered everyone out of the shop as fast as possible.

**- On September 1st -**

Serena and Harry were with Sirius and Remus at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Serena was a bit disoriented, for Sirius had once again came into the twins' room and woken them up as Padfoot. Harry wasn't doing any better. All they wanted to do was sleep after two days of practicing first through third year spells to be caught up with their peers, Serena especially. Remus and Sirius chuckled as they helped Serena and Harry settle down in an empty compartment. When the twins didn't respond and just sat on the seat next to each other, Remus and Sirius started to just tell them to not get into too much trouble. "We don't find trouble," said Harry.

"Trouble finds us," finished Serena.

"Be as it may," said Remus.

"Oh let them have some youthful fun," said Sirius.

"Youthful," questioned Remus.

"Yes," said Sirius, "You are not being youthful!"

"Sirius," said Harry.

"Why are you," continued Serena.

"Starting to speak like Gai from _Naruto_," finished the two.

"He watched too much _Naruto_ lately," said a sighing Remus as he pushed Sirius out of the compartment.

"That explains it," said Serena.

"Be good you two," said Remus.

"Yes sir," said the twins as they waved goodbye to their guardians.

The train started to move as the twins rested on each other, Serena's head on Harry's shoulder while Harry's head on Serena's head. Both were very exhausted just trying to use their wands and practice a little bit of planetary magic using the wands as well. They discovered that they could, but was surprise that the wands glowed the planetary color on which planetary magic they were using. Because of that, the twins were exhausted and fell promptly back to sleep. Good thing too, for they ignored some people trying to get into the compartment when Remus spelled it to not open unless one of the twins opened it or some of Harry's friends trying to find him. A couple of hours later, a knock came through the door, waking Harry up. Harry moved his sister to the window and got up, opening the door. "Candy from the trolley," questioned the Candy lady.

"I'll take the lot of them," said Harry, pulling some coins out of his pocket, "Just not the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and the Cockroach Clusters."

"Here you go dear," said the Candy lady as she got the money in exchange for candy.

"Thanks," said Harry as he closed the door.

"I smell chocolate," murmured Serena as she stretched and sat up.

"The candy lady came by," said Harry.

"Chocolate," squealed Serena as she finally opened her eyes.

"**laughs** You and your chocolate addiction, Sere," teased Harry.

"You just can't appreciate chocolate, dear brother of mine," said Serena while munching on a chocolate frog.

The train ride was finally coming to a close. The twins didn't care that they were different genders as they placed their school uniforms on. As the train came to a complete stop, Harry saw a professor waiting outside. Harry and Serena held onto their wands and luggage as walked towards the professor. When they were near, the professor looked at Serena. "You must be Serena," said the professor.

'Yes ma'am," said Serena.

"Hello Professor Sprout," said Harry.

"Harry," exclaimed Sprout, "My goodness gracious! Where on Earth have you been?"

"All over the world," said Harry, "With Serena here."

"You mean Ms. Cosmos," questioned Sprout.

"Yup," said a smiling Harry.

"Well come along," said Sprout, "McGonagall will reintroduce you Potter and introduce Serena once the sorting of the first years is over."

Harry and Serena shrugged simultaneously as they walked with Professor Sprout to a carriage. They didn't comment the horse-like skeletons as they went into the carriage. As they came over Hogwarts, Serena gasped in delight while Harry smiled, glad to be back in a place he considered home. Sprout directed the two to follow her as they reached the corridor to the Great Hall. They finally saw the first years coming up the stairs with Professor McGonagall, a stern woman that Harry told Serena in her head about. McGonagall gasped in surprise to see Harry and smiled slightly. "Nice to have you back, Potter," said McGonagall.

"It's good to be back," said Harry.

"After I sort these First Years, I will call on you, Miss Cosmos," said McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am," said Serena.

It took about an hour until everything settled down and all the first years were sorted into their house. When Dumbledore was about to let everyone eat, McGonagall stopped him by telling everyone that Harry had arrived back to Hogwarts. Everyone exclaimed happily, especially the Gryffindors. When Harry was about to walk in, Serena held onto his hand to stop him. He could tell that she was a nervous wreck and thought that she will not get into her brother's house. Harry had to calm her down, asking her if she wanted him to be with her when she got sorted. Serena nodded her head. When McGonagall called Serena up, Harry had to literally drag his sister up to the stool and smiled reassuringly. The hat was place on her had as the Sorting Hat spoke. "Ah, another Potter child," said the Sorting Hat.

"Um… no one is going to hear this right," questioned Serena.

"Just your brother who is mind-linked to you," said the Sorting Hat.

"Alright," said a nervous Serena.

"Difficult. Very difficult," said the Sorting Hat, "You could be sorted into any house, just like your brother. You have a bit of cunningness in you, but it's more towards pranks. So Slytherin isn't right for you. I see plenty thirst of knowledge when you want it, but you are too lax to be in Ravenclaw. Oh, you will most certainly do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff! You have so much loyalty and bravery in one so young! But where to put you?"

"Please put me with my brother," said Serena, "I don't want to be separated from him."

"Yes," said the Sorting Hat, "You are just like your brother. Even though you would do very well in Hufflepuff, I will abide to your wishes milady."

Harry heard what the Sorting hat said and had to bite his lip. No one even commented that the Boy-Who-Lived was still standing near the stage. Everyone was all waiting for where the singer would be. Everyone was hoping that she would be in their house. However, the Sorting Hat took the same time as he did with Harry. They looked on as the Sorting Hat finally opened his mouth and shouted GRYFFINDOR to the entire hall. "We got Cosmos! We got Cosmos," shouted the Weasley twins as they did the same thing they did when they got Harry.

"Congrats, Sere," said Harry as he led his sister to an empty seat next to him.

"I was very nervous," said Serena.

"I could hear you speaking to the Sorting Hat," said Harry.

"Attention everyone," said Dumbledore, "Before we eat, I would like to make an announcement! Quidditch has been canceled this year. More information will be provided after the feast. Enjoy!"

"WHAT," cried out everyone excluding Harry and Serena as they tried to cover their ears with their hands to prevent any hearing loss.

* * *

AN: I NEED MORE VOTES! Please pick a song for Serena to do with Harry:

**Welcome** by Phil Collins from Brother Bear – 1

**Gift**** of**** a**** Friend** by Demi Lovato from Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure – 0

**Anytime ****You**** Need**** a**** Friend** by Beu Sisters – 0

**Not**** Your ****Birthday** by Allstar Weekend – 0

**Determinate** by Lemonade Mouth – 4

**Count ****on**** You** by BTR feat. Jordin Sparks – 0

**Music**** of**** My ****Heart** by *NSYNC feat. Gloria Estefan – 0

**Here ****I**** Am** by Richard Marx from Treasure Planet – 1

**At**** the**** Beginning** by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from Anastasia – 6

**I2I** by Tevin Campbell from The Goofy Movie – 0

**Breakthrough** by Lemonade Mouth – 2

Please pick three songs for Harry to sing as a debut:

**Whispers ****in**** the ****Dark** by Skillet – 3

**Don****'****t**** Tell**** Me** by Nolan Gerard Funk from Spectacular – 0

**I****'****m**** Still**** Here** by John Rzeznik from Treasure Planet – 1

**More**** Than ****It**** Seems** by Kutlass from Chronicles of Narnia – 0

**Fuckin****' ****Perfect** by Pink – 1

**Me**** against ****the ****World** by Simple Plan – 5

**I****'****m**** Just**** a**** Kid** by Simple Plan – 1

**Shut**** Up** by Simple Plan – 0

**False**** Pretense** by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – 0

**In**** The**** End** by Linkin Park – 4

**Somewhere**** I**** Belong** by Linkin Park – 0

**Everybody****'****s**** Fool** by Evanescence – 4

**Complicated** by Avril Lavigne – 0

**Nobody****'****s**** Fool** by Avril Lavigne – 1

**You****'****ll ****Be**** in**** My**** Heart** by Phil Collins from Tarzan – 3

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small datings of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


	14. Triwizard Announced & Sleeping Arranged

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

Tension was high as Serena and Harry tried to ignore it. Everyone was wondering why Quidditch has been canceled. Serena was particularly wondering why Harry wasn't yelling as well. However, that changed when their barrier between their minds fell. Serena could hear all of the yelling and ranting that Harry was doing and winced slightly. Moving one of her hand over Harry's, Harry turned to look at his twin sister. He saw the slight wince and sighed a bit. Apparently the barrier fell between the two and Serena could hear his every thought. "So, Harry," said Neville, "How was your holiday?"

"Holiday," questioned Harry as he turned to his fellow classmate and friend.

"Well, you haven't been here for our third year," piped up Seamus.

"I've been all over the world, learning about different kinds of magic," said Harry.

"Was it interesting," questioned Hermione as she heard 'learning' from Harry.

"Quite expressive," said Harry.

"So how do you know," started Fred.

"This lovely superstar here," questioned George.

Serena giggled as she felt some of the tension wave away. While Harry was conversing with everyone, Serena looked around and spotted a nice looking Italian boy talking to an equally nice looking boy. Serena, however, noticed that they were wearing green. Still being explained about Hogwarts by her twin, Serena still couldn't fathom why no one would sit with each other because of what house you are in. That was just mental, really. Slowly, she went and swept over the tables and until her eyes landed on a familiar looking boy. "Rena," questioned Harry.

"Who are you looking at," questioned Ginny as she followed her gaze.

"Diggory," questioned the girls.

"I think I saw him at that Quidditch game," said Serena.

"He's handsome, isn't he," questioned a smirking Hermione.

"Oh no," said Harry as he interrupted the talk, "No dating for you until you are at least twenty-five!"

"Oh ho," said a smirking Fred.

"Me thinks that this brotherly act is going far," said George, 'Isn't that right Fred?"

"Too true, twin brother of mine," said Fred.

Before Harry could say that he was indeed Serena's older brother, the food disappeared and was left with only some juice. Everyone looked at Dumbledore as he stood up and smiled his grandfatherly smile. Yet, Harry and Serena could see that his eyes were calculative, always moving towards Harry's face before settling to the entire Hogwarts student body. Everyone listened carefully as Dumbledore went and talked about why Quidditch is gone for this year. "Today, it is my great pleasure, to introduce you all to the Triwizard Tournament," stated Dumbledore.

"I heard of those," whispered Hermione, "But I thought it was banned due to too many deaths?"

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host this year's annual Triwizard Tournament," said Dumbledore, "During this time, the two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, will be coming to participate. I hope that you will make all welcome to our school."

Everyone suddenly talked more as dessert came while Dumbledore sat back down. Harry and Serena had a bad feeling about all of this, especially what Hermione commented on the tournament being dangerous and the amounts of death. Serena shivered a bit as she thought of it. As the twins were talking to each other in their minds, the sky turned dark and stormy. Serena jumped at the thunder as she clung like a little girl at Harry's side. Harry knew that his twin had trouble with that kind of weather and didn't object. However, he did see Ginny glare at Serena for doing that. A bald man with a twisted eyeball was seen at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Ah, Alistor," said Dumbledore, "My old friend."

"You best get that darn sky fixed, Albus," said the man as he sat down next to Snape.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alistor Moody," said Dumbledore.

"I've heard of him from my dad," piped Ron as he semi-glared at Serena too, "He's called 'Mad-eyed Moody'!"

"How do you know of him," questioned Dean.

"My dad had to go to his house to take care of some rogue muggle things," explained Ron.

As the dessert was gone, Dumbledore stood up and announced the rules of the tournament. Everyone was very unhappy about the rules, especially the twins who wanted to compete. The most prominent rule was that no one under the age of seventeen was to compete. The twins sighed as they smiled at each other. They won't be getting into any mayhem. But, the two still couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs. As everyone gathered to go, Serena and Harry walked out of the Great Hall together. Ginny was about to rush and grab onto Harry, but the two were quicker to lose everyone in the crowd. "So, what do you make of this," questioned Serena.

"Not sure," said Harry, "But I have a hunch that I'm going to be competing either way."

"A bad feeling in the pit of your stomach hunch or Pluto power hunch," questioned Serena.

"You know that I'm not into Pluto's powers that well yet," said Harry.

"True," said Serena.

"Ah, Miss Cosmos," called out a teacher.

The twins stopped as they looked to stare at McGonagall rushing over to them. Apparently, they had to make a room for Serena to sleep in, for there was no more room within Gryffindor tower. McGonagall told Serena to follow while trying to usher Harry away. However, Serena said that she was comfortable with Harry accompany her to where she will be living for the rest of her Hogwarts' experience. McGonagall pursed her lips together, but she nodded to them all the same. The three walked a bit towards the tower until they turned slightly to the left to come up with an abandon hall. Serena was a bit spooked by it until they stopped at a portrait not far from Gryffindor tower. "Now, this will be your living quarters, Miss Cosmos," said McGonagall, "And if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Professor," said Serena as McGonagall left to her own living quarters.

"Hello my darlings," said the portrait.

Harry and Serena turned to the portrait and gasped. On the frame was their mother, Queen Serenity. She was just as beautiful as she was when all of them were alive together. Queen Serenity smiled at her reincarnated children through sad eyes. As the shock worn out, Harry and Serena burst out question after question for their late mother. The queen just laughed, commenting that the two never changed from when they were little kids. 'Just as curious as ever," said Queen Serenity, "Well, you could say that this is the only living portrait of myself when I was alive as Serenity Lunaria."

"But mother," questioned Serena, "All the times you came to help me as Sailor Moon…"

"Dear, sweet Serenity," said the queen, "I am that of a portrait. What you saw was the actual spirit coming down to help you. I am sorry to say that I couldn't come to aid you as well my brave Harrison. Some type of barrier was around you that my spirit couldn't come and comfort you."

"That's alright mother,' said Harry, "I think I know who did it."

"Now then," said the queen, 'What would your password be, my darling children?"

"That's right," said Harry, "Professor McGonagall never told us the password!"

"How about 'tsuki no usagi'," questioned Serena.

"Works for me," said Harry.

"Tsuki no usagi," said the twins together.

"Good choice," said the queen as the portrait hole swung open.

Harry and Serena went into the room to see that it looked like a make-shift apartment. Serena ignored everything, walked into the bedroom, and saw that there were two beds in there. Harry looked around to see that the living room was flourished with red couches and black carpeting. As Serena came back out, she smiled widely at Harry. Harry smiled at Serena as he sat on the couch. He knew that he would be spending a lot of time here with his sister. "There are two beds in the bedroom," said a smiling Serena.

"And your trunk is in there too right," questioned Harry.

"Our trunk Harry," squealed Serena.

"H-How is that possible," asked Harry, "I thought…"

"I guess Hogwarts love her heirs," said Serena.

"Hogwarts," questioned Harry, "Sentient?"

"Why wouldn't it be," questioned Serena, "IT would explain how you got to classes quickly during your first and second year you've been telling me about."

"That's true," said Harry.

Serena and Harry smiled at each other as they went into the bedroom. Harry, choosing the one closest to the door, started to unpack while Serena went into the bathroom to freshen up before sleeping. As Harry was done, he placed a picture of his new family on his bedside table. The picture didn't move as it was taken with a muggle camera. In the photo was one of his happiest moments. It was Sirius and Remus on either side of Serena and him. Sirius had a pair of Minnie Mouse ears while Remus had Mickey Mouse ones. Serena and Harry had huge smiles on their faces as they too wore mouse ears. In the background was the huge Disneyland castle that they went to during Serena's tour. When Serena came out, she smiled at her brother while he was watching the picture, lost in thought. "The bathroom is all yours," said Serena.

"I wonder how the others will take it that I'm not living in the same dorm as them," said Harry as he went into the bathroom.

"Probably ask a ton of questions and wonder if you know where I live as well," said Serena as she swiftly changed into her nightgown.

"I hope that isn't the case," said Harry, "It was hard enough to tell everyone that we were twins and not lovers when you started to tour in the Muggle world."

"Hardy har har," said a sarcastic Serena, "Wonder what tomorrow will bring?"

"Probably something that we haven't learned about," said Harry.

"Night, oh brother of mine," said Serena as she settled into her bed.

"Goodnight, Rena," said Harry as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: I NEED MORE VOTES! Please pick a song for Serena to do with Harry:

**Welcome** by Phil Collins from Brother Bear – 1

**Gift of a Friend** by Demi Lovato from Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure – 0

**Anytime You Need a Friend** by Beu Sisters – 1

**Not Your Birthday** by Allstar Weekend – 0

**Determinate** by Lemonade Mouth – 5

**Count on You** by BTR feat. Jordin Sparks – 0

**Music of My Heart** by *NSYNC feat. Gloria Estefan – 0

**Here I Am** by Richard Marx from Treasure Planet – 1

**At the Beginning** by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from Anastasia – 7

**I2I** by Tevin Campbell from The Goofy Movie – 0

**Breakthrough** by Lemonade Mouth – 2

Please pick three songs for Harry to sing as a debut:

**Whispers in the Dark** by Skillet – 4

**Don't Tell Me** by Nolan Gerard Funk from Spectacular – 0

**I'm Still Here** by John Rzeznik from Treasure Planet – 1

**More Than It Seems** by Kutlass from Chronicles of Narnia – 0

**Fuckin' Perfect** by Pink – 1

**Me against the World** by Simple Plan – 6

**I'm Just a Kid** by Simple Plan – 1

**Shut Up** by Simple Plan – 0

**False Pretense** by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – 0

**In The End** by Linkin Park – 5

**Somewhere I Belong** by Linkin Park – 0

**Everybody's Fool** by Evanescence – 5

**Complicated** by Avril Lavigne – 0

**Nobody's Fool** by Avril Lavigne – 1

**You'll Be in My Heart** by Phil Collins from Tarzan – 4

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small datings of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


	15. Interhouse Relations and Potter's Secret

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

Serena was following Harry to the Great Hall. She awed when she saw the staircases move. Harry smiled at his twin as he led towards to huge double doors. Pushing the door open, he tried to lead Serena towards the Gryffindor table, but didn't get much as a nudge from where they were. As he looked curiously at Serena, Serena was looking straight at the two Slytherins that she saw the night before. Serena clearly wanted to get to know them as she started to walk with her twin. Said twin was relieved, but became shock as they were led away from their designated table towards enemy territory. "Serena," murmured Harry as they stopped in front of two Slytherins.

"Hello," said Serena, "May we sit here?"

"Cosmos," said the Italian one.

"You do know that this is the Slytherin table," said the other.

"Is there a rule that says that other houses can't sit at other tables," questioned Serena.

"Not that we would know of," said the Italian one.

"Then may we sit here," questioned Serena.

"Go right ahead," said the other one.

Harry was nervous until Serena sat at the opposite to the Italian Slytherin. Serena looked up and sighed as she pulled her twin to the empty seat next to hers. Harry yelped at being pulled hard as he sat and glared at Serena. Serena impishly looked at him and turned to start putting food on his plate. Harry sighed in exasperation on what Serena was trying to do while the toher two Slytherins before them were snickering mentally. "Does Cosmos always have to give you food, Potter," questioned the Italian.

"You have no idea," said Harry.

"So, what are your names," questioned Serena.

"Blaise Zabini," said the Italian.

"Theodore Nott," said the other.

"Well, you know our names," joked Harry.

"Of course Potter," said Theodore.

"Harry, you better start eating everything on that plate," said Serena as she started to fill hers.

Harry looked back at his plate and gaped at how much food was on there. Blaise and Theodore looked at the plate and gaped at it too. Serena didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as she filled her plate and started to eat. She was calm and collected while Harry started to pick on the pile of food that Serena placed. As the four ate, Harry being careful not to topple the food over, Serena started to strike a conversation about Blaise and Theodore's families. Both twins felt sympathetic as Blaise said that he only had his mother while Theodore wanted nothing to do with his evil father. Around the four, they were ignorant to the students finally filing into the Great Hall. Each and every student was gaping at the two Slytherins and two Gryffindors talking amiably with each other. "What the…," shouted a familiar voice to Harry, "Potter?"

"Hello Malfoy," said Harry as he started to finally eat the fruit that was on his plate.

"Harry," gasped Hermione as she and the Weasley students came in.

"Why are you with those filthy, slimy snakes," shouted Ron.

"Having breakfast," muttered Harry as only his twin and the two Slytherins could hear it.

While everyone was gaping at what seems to be a start of a fight, the teachers came in and saw this spectacular event. They never knew that Gryffindors and Slytherins could work together! Well, here was what they saw now. The new student and Potter from Gryffindor were having breakfast with Zabini and Nott from Slytherin. Seeing as Ron was about to explode, Serena stood up with a muffin and calmly walked towards the boy. Said boy looked on as Serena smiled and spluttered after Serena stuffed a muffin in his mouth. "We four were having a wonderful breakfast until you and that guy with the tub of hair gel walked in and started to shout," said Serena as she calmly walked back to her seat.

"Harry," screeched Ginny, 'Are you going to let her do that to your best friend, my brother?"

"We were eating calmly, Ginny," said Harry as he finished a bite of apple.

"She sounds like a banshee," winced Serena while the Slytherins tried not to laugh.

"Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, "Miss Cosmos, 5 points each to Gryffindor for starting interrelations between houses. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, 5 points each to Slytherin for also participating."

"Thank you Professor," said the four as they finally finished their breakfast.

Professor Snape and McGonagall went to their respective students and gave them their schedules. The four thanked them and quickly left the Great Hall. It appeared that Harry didn't want to be hounded by his house on where he was and why he was with Slytherins. Serena was thrilled that maybe she had new friends. As the four went to their first class, they were surprise to see that they had the same thing: Arithmancy. Serena jumped in excitement as she tore all three schedules from the boys. As she compared classes, the three looked at each other and shook their heads, all thinking that girls were weird. Serena smiled as she handed the papers back. "We have the same classes," exclaimed an excited Serena.

"Really," questioned Theodore.

"Mhm," said Serena, "Harry and I didn't want to be separated."

"Are you two dating," questioned Blaise as the four sat near each other in class.

"EH," exclaimed the two in sync, "EW! S/He's like my brother/sister!"

"Now that is creepy," said Theodore as he stared at the twins.

The twins shrugged as they settled down in class. Their little four-people group became a five group project with Hermione in it. Hermione was surprise to see Harry inside Arithmancy, thinking that he was going to go into Divination with Ron. Harry smiled at his friend as he made room for her to sit on his right. As the class progressed, Serena and Harry groaned as they had to deal with more math than they ever wanted. Ever since Harry told the scouts that there was no 'muggle' education, Mercury and Pluto would send a lot of workbooks for them to work on. "So, what class do we have next," questioned Theodore as he looked at his timetable.

"Well, well, well," said Malfoy as he appeared with his two goons.

"What do you want Malfoy," questioned Blaise.

"You two are Slytherins," said Malfoy, "And everyone knows that you two should hang out with Gryffindor filth."

"That's rich coming from you," said Theodore.

"Excuse me," questioned Malfoy.

"You're excused," said Serena as she pushed her way, dragging Harry and Blaise with her while the other two hurried up to catch up with them.

"Don't turn your backs on me," shouted Malfoy with his wand out.

"For a Slytherin," said Blaise, "What you are doing now is a very Gryffindor thing to do."

"Why you…" started Malfoy as he flushed horribly.

As the five left for their next class and away from a potential fight, Serena and Harry were having a silent conversation within their minds. The other three couldn't really talk to each other because for one, they didn't know each other, and another, Blaise and Theodore may have to be careful for the next couple of weeks within their house if they ever talk with a 'Muggleborn.' Meanwhile, Harry and Serena were arguing on whether to tell the three companions about themselves now. Harry didn't want to while Serena did. Both finally stopped until they were in front of their next class: Transfiguration. Both turned to each other and glared. "They are our friends, Harry," said Serena, "We will tell them!"

"But everything," questioned a glaring Harry, "I didn't even want you to know about…"

"Um," interrupted Hermione, "What are you two talking about?"

"We'll tell you after classes are done for the day," sighed Harry while Serena smiled in happiness.

"And that wasn't weird at all," said Theodore.

"I concur," said Blaise, "They weren't even talking to each other and all of a sudden…"

The three were left curiously as time went on. Once classes were done, the three followed the twins towards Gryffindor tower. Hermione realized that Harry wasn't even in the dormitory and was wondering where he went. As they walked, they turned slightly left like the twins did last night. They came towards a beautiful portrait of a woman who had a crescent insignia on her brow. The woman smiled at the twins and looked at the other three that accompanied them. "Well, it seems as my children found friends," said the portrait.

"Children," chorused the three.

"At least we know now to tell them," said a sheepish Serena.

"Oh," questioned the portrait, "You didn't tell your friends?"

"We were going to tell them when we got into our room," said Harry while he looked at Hermione apologetic.

"Password," questioned the smiling queen with an all-knowing look.

"Tsuki no Usagi," said the twins.

The portrait smiled once more as it opened to let the five in. Blaise and Theodore were surprise to see something nice as this unfounded. Hermione saw all the 'muggle' textbooks and wondered while they had them. Serena collapsed onto one of the comfy chairs while Harry copied her, leaving the sofa free for their guests. Even though they didn't know Blaise and Theodore well, Serena kenw that something big will happen that will involve them. Harry had a similar feeling, but not as strong as Serena's, for hers came from being Cosmos, the queen of the universe. "So, what did the portrait mean by children," asked Blaise.

"I want you all to swear an unbreakable vow," said Harry quickly, "Before we get started."

"Really, Potter," questioned Theodore.

"I still don't trust you," said Harry, "Hermione has to even though I know she can be trusted."

"Fine," said Blaise while Theodore looked at his friend in shock, "I, Blaise Zabini, swear on my magic that I will not reveal anything that Harry Potter and…"

"Serena Potter," said Serena as she smiled at the three.

"P-P-POTTER," yelled out the three.

"The unbreakable vow," said Harry.

"Right," coughed Blaise, "I, Blaise Zabini, swear on my magic that I will not reveal anything that Harry Potter and Serena Potter revealed to me in this room until they reveal it to the world. So mote it be."

Magic went around the three as the vow was created. Theodore hesitated, but did the vow. Hermione didn't waste any time to do the vow as she got right to it. Serena looked at the magic and felt a familiar pull on planetary magic working towards the three. Harry could feel something similar as well as he gasped when the magic turned into aura around the three who were in front of them. The three, however, didn't notice anything weird as they sat back down to wait for what they will reveal. It took almost all of dinnertime to get the story out. Hermione, Theodore, and Blaise gaped at the twins while their dinner got cold. Good thing that elf magic was different, for Serena had to call on Dobby and Winky to prepare food for them all. "So, let me get this straight," said Theodore, "You two are reincarnated twins from a long forgotten Moon Kingdom and have been reborn as twins. You, Cosmos, have been taken away by Dumbledore as a baby to a dimensional Japan where you grew fast until you turned into Cosmos and combined the dimensions together, time and all. And you, Potter, have been abused and faced the Dark Lord three times."

"That sums it up, Nott," said Harry.

"I think I'm going to faint," said Theodore.

"But if Dumbledore isn't to be trusted," said Blaise, "How can we keep the information to ourselves without being given Veritaserum or Legilimency?"

"What are those," questioned Serena.

"Veritaserum is truth serum potion," said Hermione, "But I never heard of Legilimency."

"Legilimency is an art that let's someone else go into your mind and read through it," said Blaise.

"Then, I'm glad that I can use Pluto to block the information," said a smiling Serena.

"You mastered it," questioned Harry while the others looked n in confusion.

"Yup," said Serena, "While you were dreaming about…"

"Let's not go into my love life," said a deadpan Harry while Serena giggled.

"What are you two talking about," questioned Theodore.

"Have you three ever heard of planetary magic," questioned the twins as they grinned at their companions.

* * *

AN: I think I made those two Slytherins OOC. O_o But who can blame me? These two don't show up in the books and the movies that often to figure out how they act. Anyways, the winners of the song that Serena and Harry will be singing are:

**Determinate** by Lemonade Mouth – 10

**At the Beginning** by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx from Anastasia – 10

I think I will use **Determinate** for HP: Year 5 when Umbridge comes in. So, the one for the Yule Ball in HP: Year 4 will be **At the Beginning**. Now, PLEASE pick three songs for Harry to sing as a debut:

**Whispers in the Dark** by Skillet – 5

**Don't Tell Me** by Nolan Gerard Funk from Spectacular – 0

**I'm Still Here** by John Rzeznik from Treasure Planet – 1

**More Than It Seems** by Kutlass from Chronicles of Narnia – 0

**Fuckin' Perfect** by Pink – 1

**Me against the World** by Simple Plan – 8

**I'm Just a Kid** by Simple Plan – 4

**Shut Up** by Simple Plan – 0

**False Pretense** by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – 1

**In The End** by Linkin Park – 7

**Somewhere I Belong** by Linkin Park – 1

**Everybody's Fool** by Evanescence – 7

**Complicated** by Avril Lavigne – 0

**Nobody's Fool** by Avril Lavigne – 1

**You'll Be in My Heart** by Phil Collins from Tarzan – 8

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Haruka/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small datings of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


	16. Planetary Magic and the Other Twins

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

On one side, you have the Potter twins grinning madly at their new friends. On the other side, said friends were gaping at the twins from information overload. They were told that planetary magic was way different from the magic they are learning at Hogwarts. They were also told that they indeed could use planetary magic. Not all of them, mind you, but one planet's magic. "So, what do you think," asked Serena.

"You have gone bonkers," said Theodore.

"Oh Theo," said Harry, "You'll get use to this!"

"SO," interjected Hermione, "What planetary magic can I control?"

"Serena knows more about finding out since she's Cosmos," said Harry.

"And that's not just her last name," murmured Blaise.

"Hermione can control Mercury," explained Serena, "Blaise can control Neptune while Theo can control Uranus."

"When did you guys start calling me Theo," questioned Theodore.

"Since now," chorused the twins.

Theodore facepalmed while Blaise and Hermione laughed at the response. Who knew there was another set of twins besides the Weasleys and the Patils in Hogwarts? While this was going on, Serena and Harry were talking to each other and contemplating on showing their friends the hereditary test. The twins silently nodded to each other and agreed not to tell them due to too much information in their minds already. "So, how do we unlock the planetary magic," questioned Blaise.

"You need to meditate," said Serena.

"That's easy," said Theodore.

"You may think that it's easy, but it's not," smirked Harry, "Especially when you will be distracted by a lot of things at Hogwarts."

"Like what," asked the three.

"The other schools for one," said Serena, "Along with meditating with the other senshis at a later date."

"The senshis," asked as star-eyed Hermione.

Harry laughed at the expression Hermione was sporting. Serena smiled as she saw the red strings of love, courtesy of Venus, being entwined around Harry and Hermione. Blaise and Theodore didn't need to see the love that is growing between best friends. They could see it in Harry's eyes when he looks at Hermione just now. Blaise coughed to interrupt the laughing and pouting. "So, how are we going to practice," questioned Blaise.

"I can help you with that," said Queen Selenity as she appeared inside the room.

"Mother," stated the twins as they smiled at their late mother.

"What do you mean you can help," questioned Theodore.

"Yes," said Hermione, "You are but a portrait."

"I still have moon magic that can make this room grow and settle people that my darling children needs," said the queen.

"Please do," said a smiling Serena.

Queen Selenity smiled as she made their room have a kitchen, four bedrooms added, and a living room big enough to fit as much as they needed. Serena looked at the nameplates and smiled. Hermione, Blaise, and Theodore gaped when they saw how big the room just got. Harry, however, groaned when he saw who would occupy the last room. Hermione, getting curious, went over and started to laugh. "What's all the laughing," asked Theodore as he came over with Blaise.

"It seems that Harry and I won't be the only twins in this room," laughed Serena.

"Oh no," said Blaise, "Not those twins! They are a menace!"

"They aren't that bad," said Harry.

"Let's go find our new roommates," said a smiling Serena while the others groaned.

As they walked out of the twins, now their, common room, the said twins looked around to find their trunks missing. They wondered what had happened and if someone was playing a prank on them. They, however, ran to Professor McGonagall and started to rapidly taking turns to speaking. The twins really wanted to find their projects soon. Professor McGonagall looked at the twins and asked, "Are you sure you didn't misplace them, Mr. Weasley? Mr. Weasley?"

"We're positive," said one of the twins.

"Professor, we were in our bedroom when our belongings disappeared," said the other twin.

"I will have a look at it at once," said McGonagall.

While Professor McGonagall went to figure out what happened, the twins were sulking at a nearby window. They really wanted to find their things to make their projects. As they were sulking, a smiling Serena came around the corner with Harry shaking his head at his twin. Hermione, Blaise, and Theodore laughed when they saw the antics of a happy Serena. The sulking twins looked up to see them and smirked. "Well," said one twin as he wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulder.

"What has gotten Miss Cosmos so happy," said the other.

"Fred," growled Harry, "Let go of Serena."

"Hey," said Fred, "I'm not harming Serena here."

"You should just do what he says," said Theodore as he sat down.

"Besides, why were you Gryffindors sulking," asked Blaise.

The twins let go of Serena and sat down again sulking. The five sweatdropped as they saw the twins antics. One started to pretend to cry while the other comforts the other. Hermione sighed and told the twins to knock it off. The twins pouted and turned to look at the group of five. They were going to start saying something but Serena cut in, "You can't find your stuff can't you?"

"How did you know that," questioned the twins.

"It's because I took it," said an impish Serena.

"You would steal from us," asked George.

"Well, it made you guys look like sulking lions," said Serena, "Besides, it was a prank to panic you guys!"  
"**laughs** The twins look so hilarious," said Harry.

"You were in on it," asked Fred.

"Serena has a great influence on me," said Harry.

"Dear twin brother of mine, it looks like we've been duped," said Fred.

"Indeed, Gred," said George.

"Where's our things," questioned the twins.

The five smiled at each other and told them to come with them. The twins followed the five as they went back to the path with the feminine portrait. Harry smiled at his mother while Serena said the password. The other three couldn't pronounce it since it was in Japanese, making them to practice speaking Japanese while releasing their planetary magic. As all of them stepped through the portrait, the twins started to speak again. "So this is where ickle Harrikins stays," said George.

"So true Forge," said Fred, "He's been making lovey dovey with Serena here."

"W-What," shouted the Potter Twins, "EW! S/He's like my brother/sister!"

"We got it wrong then," asked George.

"No way," said Fred, "Harrikins is always protective of you!"

"It's best for you to sit down," said Blaise as he knew what was coming now.

In the next couple of hours on a Saturday, the Weasley twins looked at the two with shock eyes. Serena and Harry were twins separated at birth because of Dumbledore and they had quite a life, Serena more so than Harry. The twins felt like a part of them were ripped out when they saw Serena's life through the Luna Mind Meld. They didn't know it, besides Venus and Pluto, that Serena was their soul bonded, their soul mate. But, time will tell for the three. Anyways, Harry quirked an eyebrow when he saw the looks in the Weasley twins' eyes. "So, do you want to learn how to unlock your planetary magic," asked Harry while trying to ignore said gut feeling about the three.

"You bet," said the others.

"What kind of powers do we get to have," asked Fred.

"Fred has Mars power while George has Venus power," explained Serena.

"At least only WE will know how to tell the Weasley twins apart," joked Blaise.

"Oye," said George.

"I don't think we should do this, Forge," said Fred.

"I know Gred," said George, "Our trump card to prank the others!"

"It will be gone," shouted the dramatic twins.

Serena started to giggle at the twins while Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry laughed along with Serena because he knew the Weasley twins like to have the last laugh. Blaise and Theodore shook their heads while they sat on the couch. Hermione sat next to Theodore while Serena and Harry sat on their respective seats. Fred and George calmed down and sat on the other available couch. The twins turned serious eyes towards Harry, just thinking about talking to their other siblings about what has been going on. "So, Harry," said Fred.

"Gred and I were wondering if," said George.

"If our older brothers can be included on your life stories," said the twins.

"Why would I tell them that," asked a blinking Harry.

"It's like this," piped Hermione while everyone looked at the three.

Hermione started to tell them about third year, starting with the letter Harry sent to her. She told Fred and George about what Ron and Ginny were doing, along with their mother. Fred and George interjected and said they got Percy to sneak out into Hogsmeade to talk about the situation. Percy then in turn got Bill and Charlie to visit. Within that, five Weasleys knew what was happening while Ginny and Ron were in the dark that their older siblings knew what they were doing. "And that's what happened," said Hermione.

"You still had an eventful year without me," teased Harry.

"Quiet you," said a smiling Hermione.

"So, can we tell our older siblings," asked the Weasley Twins.

"I don't see why not," said a smiling Serena, "But they need to visit us."

"We do NOT want you to go back on your unbreakable vow," said Harry.

The seven smiled and started to plan out a date to meet with their older brothers, Percy just graduating and in the Ministry as an assistant. All seven however did not know the Chaos that they created when Queen Selenity moved Blaise, Theodore, Fred and George, and Hermione's trunks into the Potter twins' common room.

* * *

AN: Sorry for not being active. I'll be trying this summer to update the stories. ^^; So the winners of the song that Serena and Harry will be singing are **Determinate** by Lemonade Mouth and **At the Beginning** by Donna Lewis and Ricahrd Marx from Anastasia. **Determinate** will be used on HP: Year 5 when Umbridge comes in. Yule Ball in HP: Year 4 will be **At the Beginning**. Harry debut songs will be:

**Me against the World** by Simple Plan – 8

**In The End** by Linkin Park – 7

**You'll Be in My Heart** by Phil Collins from Tarzan – 8

Thank you for voting and I hope to continue this story! ^^

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Harkua/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small dates of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


	17. Dumbledore's Shadow's EVIL? 2 New School

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – spells and sailor scout attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and dreams

AN: Warning – Usagi is a bit OOC in this, or more. *sweatdrops*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter and some names I will put in this fanfic for a couple of chapters.

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth as his shadow grew more and more. It was not a typical shadow either. Ever since Fawkes disappeared, Dumbledore would always talk to his shadow, to figure out what to plan. However, the plans were being backfired when Dumbledore saw Serena Cosmos stepping into Hogwarts and try to be friend with other houses not her own. It was just like reading the history of Selenity Lunaria once more. Dumbledore looked at his shadow and questioned, "How come I do not remember a Serena Cosmos in the book of possible Hogwarts attendees?"

"Serena Cosmos," asked his shadow.

"Yes," said Dumbledore as he used magic to produce an image of Serena.

"Ah, the reincarnated princess," said the shadow.

"Re-reincarnated princess," asked Dumbledore to his shadow.

"Yes," said the shadow, "The princess who vanquished me into the darkness all those years ago."

"Surely, you must be exaggerating," said Dumbledore.

"I do not," said the shadow, "Watch your back. This girl will be your downfall."

Dumbledore paced more as the shadow receded into a normal shadow. Dumbledore didn't remember how his shadow began to grow and talk to him, but he was happy for some company. He sat on his chair just in time for Professor McGonagall to come into the room and tell him that some of the students' trunks were moved without consent of the head of houses. "Three of my Gryffindors and two of Slytherins," said McGonagall.

"I'm sure that it is just a prank, Minerva," said Dumbledore.

"But it's the same as what happened to Mr. Potter's trunk," said McGonagall.

"Excuse me," implored Dumbledore.

"Yes, well," said McGonagall, "I bet he is just rooming with Miss Cosmos, but still!"

"I did not authorize this," said Dumbledore.

"But the castle has," said McGonagall.

Dumbledore stood up and walked out the door while McGonagall followed. Dumbledore was sure that no one could command Hogwarts because he was the Headmaster of said school. McGonagall was sure that Dumbledore was losing his marbles as he tried to go find the children to ask what was going on. As he was trying to find the children, said children were eating outside near the lake in mid-day of Sunday. Classes started again the next day. "So, what classes are you looking forward to tomorrow," asked Blaise.

"I'm looking forward to Defense against the Dark Arts," said Harry.

"But the professor looks so scary," shivered Serena.

"I don't mind as long as we learn something," said Hermione.

"Yeah, what was up with the other professors besides Professor Remus," asked Theodore.

"One was possessed," started Fred.

"The other was a fraud," finished George.

"Moony-papa was the best Defense teacher we ever had," said Harry.

"Too bad that he can't be here," said Serena.

"Moony," questioned the Weasley Twins.

"Papa," echoed the other three.

"Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfood, our dad was Prongs," said Harry.

"We call him papa because he acts very overprotective about us," said Serena at the same time.

While the seven were having a conversation, Dumbledore stepped out into the sun and started to walk towards them. Serena and Hermione saw Dumbledore and started to sit straight up. The others saw the change in posture and went to see what happened. Dumbledore finally came over and smiled a grandfatherly smile. He really wanted to look inside their minds, such as Hermione, but a barrier with a symbol that was made by combining the letter "L" and "P" together was stopping him from entering. Hermione narrowed her eyes when she felt a small probe in her mind. "Good afternoon children," said Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore," said the children.

"To what do we owe this visit," asked a curious Blaise.

"I was told about your disappearing trunks," said Dumbledore.

"Oh that," said Fred.

"We found our trunks and we decided to," said George.

"Move in with Cosmos here," said the twins.

"What the twins said," said a bored Theodore.

"Is this another inter-house unity," asked McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am," said Hermione, "What better way to express inter-house unity then by living together?"

"My," said McGonagall, "Such an excellent idea from you all. Twenty five points to each student!"

"Thank you ma'am," said Harry.

"Yes, well," said Dumbledore, "Good day to you all."

Dumbledore didn't wait for a reply as he swiftly walked back to his office. Apparently, the school decided that these seven will be rooming together without his consent. Hogwarts? Sentient? Impossible! But, he did have an ace up his sleeve: his shadow. The shadow glared at Serena as he retreated into Dumbledore's shadow. Soon, I'll have my revenge princess, thought the shadow as it went back into slumber.

**- At Night ****–**

"Is that a flying horse," questioned a student.

"Wow~," said an awed student, "That's one BIG ship!"

It was night time and the two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, came to Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny were looking at the two schools while being on a lookout for Harry in the crowd. They did see him, but he was being overly friendly with Serena Cosmos to notice the glares. It seems as jealousy was rearing its ugly heads. Serena gasped as she saw the beautiful girls from Beauxbatons come out of their beautiful carriage. She commented that she wished Pegasus was here to meet Harry and her friends. "I'm sure he'll come when you least expect it, Sere," said Hermione.

"Sere," asked Serena.

"It's short and your nickname," said Blaise, "Just like Theo is for Theodore."

"Gee," said Theodore, "Thanks."

"Not a problem dear friend," said Blaise.

"Awww," said Fred, "Ickle Ronnikins wants to come over."

"And GinGin too," said George.

"Let's go into the Great Hall since everyone is about to go," suggested Serena.

The seven weaved in and out of the crowd towards the Great Hall where they finally heard an announcement to come into the hall. The seven laughed as they sat on their respective tables until further notice. Harry had Serena on his left while Neville sat to his right. Hermione was sitting across from Harry as Fred and George sat next to Hermione, blocking Ron and Ginny from sitting near Harry and Hermione. Ron and Ginny huffed as they came in to see the spectacle and sat near Dean and Semus. "Hello students, "said Dumbledore, "We would like to greet our guests into the Great Hall."

"I wonder what kind of spectacle they will do," questioned one of the students.

"I bet it will be cool," said another.

"Welcome the girls of Beauxbatons," exclaimed Dumbledore.

Just then the double doors threw open to reveal girls in blue dresses. They were dancing and prancing around. A lot of guys, besides Harry, Blaise, Theodore, Fred, George, and surprisingly Neville, were affected by the allure of the girls. Hermione commented that they must be veela. Serena questioned what a veela was, but was interrupted by Dumbledore saying, "Now for the Durmstrang school!"

"It's Victor Krum," exclaimed Ron.

"Ronnikins, pipe down on your love for the guy" called out Fred.

"Woah," shouted a girl student, "They look buff!"

"Buff isn't what some girls are looking for, Lavender," murmured Hermione.

The Durmstrang boys marched down the aisle through the double doors and produced a fire snake in the end. Serena commented that she could have Rei do a fire dragon and it would be most impressive. The four who knew what Serena was talking about were chuckling while Neville just looked on in confusion. Neville just shrugged and looked at where Durmstrang boys were sitting: Slytherin. "Now that the spectacle is done, every student please stand and sing the Hogwarts anthem please," said Dumbledore.

"I rather hear Selene sing," shouted another student.

"Yeah," chorused the student body.

"Selene," asked a Beauxbatons student, "The Selene?"

"She's a student here," said a smiling Cedric.

"I rather hear her sing as well," said Madam Maxine, Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

"If Miss Cosmos will like to," said Dumbledore.

"Do I have to," asked Serena.

"Go on," encouraged Harry, "I know how you love to sing."

Serena sighed but gave Harry a kiss on the cheek for giving her courage. Blaise and Theodore got up from their Slytherin seats and sat next to Harry, blocking Ron or Ginny from sitting anywhere near him. Serena snapped her fingers and her school robes turned into a light red mini-dress. The boys catcalled as Fred, George, Hermione, Theodore, and Blaise laughed at Harry's disgruntled expression. Once Serena had a mic, she opened her mouth and started to sing:

Verse 1

She read me the note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground  
Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love  
And where is he now

Prechorus  
She's with him, I'm in the back seat  
Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing  
And I've never been where they are

Chorus  
I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful,  
Call me b-e-a-utiful

Verse 2  
Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row screamin out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles  
Every where I look people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love  
My chance at love

Prechorus 2  
Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are

Chorus  
I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

Bridge  
My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you

Chorus  
I wanna be blown away  
I wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love  
I wanna be your dream come true  
I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

Beautiful, Call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful

(AN: The song "B-e-a-utiful" is sang by Megan Nicole. You all should listen to the song. ^^)

Serena bowed down and ran back to her seat next to Harry while her clothes changed back to her robes. Harry hugged Serena and glared at the other males who were eyeing his sister like candy. The other males that were around the Potter twins glared as well as Dumbledore told everyone that dinner is now served. "Me thinks that all of you should sing with me," exclaimed Serena.

"Eh," shouted the others as it was drowned by noisy hungry students eating their dinner.

* * *

AN: I'll be trying this summer to update the stories. ^^; So the winners of the song that Serena and Harry will be singing are **Determinate** by Lemonade Mouth and **At the Beginning** by Donna Lewis and Ricahrd Marx from Anastasia. **Determinate** will be used on HP: Year 5 when Umbridge comes in. Yule Ball in HP: Year 4 will be **At the Beginning**. Harry debut songs will be:

**Me against the World** by Simple Plan – 8

**In The End** by Linkin Park – 7

**You'll Be in My Heart** by Phil Collins from Tarzan – 8

Thank you for voting and I hope to continue this story! ^^

COUPLING:

Sirius/Remus

Arthur/Molly

Harkua/Michiru

Mamoru/Rei

Harry/Hermione

Serena/Weasley Twins with small dates of Serena/Cedric

Neville/Luna


End file.
